All I want for Christmas,is five birds in a Cage
by Ebonyswanne
Summary: TJ's chrissy Challenge Why did Jun decide to decorate the God Phoenix? It is 5 day to Christmas, and people have disappeared. can the SNT stop Katse in time, and what has gotten into Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer.All will be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

20th December 2085, That Morning...just after a late breakfast at Galactor Headquarters.

"Lord Katse." The deep voice of Sosa X addressed his subject.

"Devine Leader, what is your bidding." Katse politely addressed Sosai.

"You have failed me, Lord Katse time and again. I don't know why I still keep you, but you still have your uses…The Science Ninja Team must die before the 25th December…" Sosai informed him.

"Why the 25th December?" Katse questioned raising his hands to show his confusion.

"You need a goal Katse, and I want them gone." Sosai told him simply.

"And how do you expect me to do it by then my lord…"Katse knew this was a standard question, but he asked it anyway.

"Our new mecha will accomplish this…The Santa sled."

"Oh yesss." Katse put a thoughtful finger to his lips as he purred his response." Very impressive Leader X I'm sure that the Science –"

"Enough, I have had a special weapon put on board the Mecha. Have you tested it yet?" Sosai impatiently asked.

"Yes sire the test went very well…" Katse proudly informed his Leader.

"Gooodddd…" Sosai drawled, "I want you to use it on the Science Ninja Team."

"Of course sire, they are sure to show up since people have gone missing, we'll draw them out and then… eliminated them," Katse confidently bowed to Sosai.

"You say that every time Katse…Don't fail me again…you're become overconfident since we took down their base…"

"I'll get to it right away…" The Katse scurried from the room to carry out Sosai's bidding.

Katse walked out of the meeting with his leader feeling more confident than ever that this would be the last Christmas that the Science Ninja Team would be a problem for Galactor.

Boarded the transport ship that had been waiting to take him to the new Mecha that Leader X had built for him to deal his final blow on the Earth and he was convinced it would be the end of those brats forever, he smirked as he got of the transport and went through the secret entrance to the main part of the Santa Sled Mecha, it consisted of pieces that came together, the command centre was the Sled.

He walked through the halls to a door that was the entrance to the main control room of the special secret weapon of the sled.

"Dr Snowman, how have the tests been successful on the new weapon?" Katse questioned his new chief scientist.

"Lord Katse…the weapon is amazing!" The smug bald short fat, scientist patted himself on the back. The white coat completed his look." It was a little late in development but we should be able to make up the lost time…It shrinks everything the laser beam touches."

"Good!"Katse gave an evil laugh as he looked at the bird cage that contained tiny people that looked to be about the size of fairies.

"Let me out of here!"

"Turn me back to normal…"

The small squeaky terrified cries of the victims of Dr.Snowman's experiment could be heard through the bars of the cage.

"You're a freak!" One them yell out angrily.

"Who said that?" Katse demanded as he scrutinized then miniature people in the cage and they all ran to the other side as his green masked eyes tried to single out the one who would dare call him a freak. "When I find you I'll hand you over to cat for its dinner." He snarled as he looked up at the other canary cage with five perches inside that he had waiting for his special Christmas guests.

"This special little cage just for the five birdies…I want to see them_squawk_ and fly around that bird cage as my prisoners…ahhh it's all I want for Christmas. Then I'll kill them at my leisure for my New Years celebration." He smirked and his face broke out into a happy smile as he looked over at Dr. Snowman.

Then threw his head back and let the most joyful laugh he pictured the end of Gatchaman.


	2. Chapter 2

20th December ...Later that Afternoon

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas there's just one thing I need…"_ Jun the Swan's sweet singing voice range out with enthusiasm as she went about hanging up her Christmas decorations.

She was proud of the outcome as she put up the last bit of tinsel."Agrrrhhh…I have to get a ladder to reach that corner." She put her hands on her hips in frustration and then looked behind her at the Christmas tree in the corner. "And I'll need a drill as well." So she went to look for the items she needed in the launch bay store room.

Dr.Nambu had called for a lock down on the new base as general routine drill, none of the team was happy about it, least of all Joe who had missed two races that had good prize money for the winner. He had grumbled about Galactor and not being in the mood for Christmas since he was broke, couldn't race and what was the point.

Ken was taking it in his stride as always, keeping to himself and spending his time reading books. Jun figured it wouldn't be long before he got impatient with the sitting around they were doing. Galactor had gone quiet since the last mission, and it was making everyone nervous. Dr.Nambu had engagements within the ISO so they hadn't seen much of over the past week.

No one seemed to be in the Christmas spirit, and Jun felt it was up to her to do something about it, especially for Jinpei.

Jinpei and Ryu had been hanging out together playing Xbox for two days in a row. They were now onto the championships of the game they were playing in Jinpei's quarters, they were a talking at least now since the argument they had over Santa a few days before.

Jun stumbled had across a stash of Christmas decorations in a storeroom when she was looking around for something to do. She had been disappointed that she didn't have time to decorate the Snack J like she did every year.

Christmas was not a tradition that was celebrated much in Utoland, but Jun loved it, and since there wasn't any snow in Utoland she used the fake spray for the windows to give them a frosted look…But then the Christmas tree was fake that she was using as well but it was a good quality fake tree she noted

. Pine trees were not that common in Utoland.

But since she couldn't decorate the Snack J and Christmas was only a week away, so she had an idea that felt would cheer them all up. After all Jinpei still believed in Santa Claus, and he had even sent a letter to him just before they were called to base.

That letter brought a smile to Jun's face, and it was so sweet how Ken helped him out with it. Joe even smiled and told him he had better get a move on if he wanted it to arrive at the North Pole in time. It was the only moment any of the boys showed some Christmas spirit, that was early in December just before they lost the Crescent Coral base, Ryu just sat there saying nothing and looking into his beer mug with a sad look on his face. Jun figured he was missing the time with his own little brother and family. Jun knew they celebrated Christmas from what he had told her.

Then Ryu opened his mouth about Santa to Jinpei and it was down hill from then on.

So Jun opened the door to the storage room close to the God Phoenix. She had begun to sing her tune again…and she was really getting into it."_ I just want you for my own …more than you could ever know…Make my wish come true-"_

"Jun, what are you doing?" Ken's voice came from the doorway. She jumped as he was so quite, but then he _is _the White Shadow. Jun wondered how long he had been standing there for as she put on her best smile for him.

"Oh…ahhh…Was just getting us ready for Christmas." She grinned at him; she was in such a good mood today, then she realized the last words she was just singing…Ooopsss, she was thinking of Ken as she sang them…

Ken stood there with his hands in his pockets." So what do you need those for?" he queried as he moved into the small store room and pointed at the items she had just selected.

She must have looked startled because of what he said next. "Jun I didn't mean to sneak up on you…"

"I…ahhh, no… you didn't really." She fumbled for a moment; whenever they were alone now he had that effect on her, she just went to pieces.

She was glad for the soft lights in the room as she felt the warm blush rising to her cheeks and she wondered if it was the colour of Santa's red coat from the heat of her skin.

"I, ahh just needed these to finish the decorations." She looked at the ladder and the drill case and gave her best nonchalant smile, as Ken raised an eyebrow as he focused on the drill case, but he didn't question her any more about it." Would you like a hand?" He offered as he reached out for the ladder. "I'll be fine Ken, "Jun broke eye contact with him for a moment.

Those blue eyes made her weak at the knees, and this was a small store room.

"The decorations you did in the common room look great…" He smiled at her and put a hand on the ladder.

"Thanks," When they were on missions she could focus on the task at hand, but when they were alone, which was very rare…her mind went to mush.

Think Jun, she chided herself, say something smart; maybe he'll notice you more.

Ken broke the silence that had fallen between them." Where are you taking this, did you need it to finish off the Common room, it looks good with the decorations that you have already put up…" He politely complimented her. Dr.Nambu set them up a common room on the temporary base.

Jun could tell he was trying to make conversation, Ken was not much of a talker any more, but it was good to see him trying. There was a time before the war became so serious when they could talk so easily. He had been trying a lot more since the time they were alone wondering if they were going to live or die as the Crescent Coral base fell to pieces around them. There had been so much tension within the ISO since the Crescent Coral was destroyed.

"Well it was going to be a surprise." She stopped and frowned as a though suddenly hit her." What brings you down here looking for me Ken?" Usually it meant business when he came looking for her, but then he could have called her into Dr.Nambu's office by his bracelet.

"I was wanting company…Joes not in much of a mood for company, and well…Jin and Ryu are fighting it out in "Samari Warrior" on the Xbox…soooo," He tried to change the topic.

Jun sighed in disappointment. Was she his last resort she wondered?

"Well that's nice." And she looked away from him to hide how she felt about it. So she began to talk instead to fill the silence that had fallen again between them.

"I want to surprise Jinpei, so I'm doing something special for him…" She was not going to let on just yet exactly what she was doing; the surprise was for the rest of the team as well." You know he has been so down of late that we rarely ever get time off at Christmas…he's afraid that if we still have to stay on base for the next few days that Santa might not leave him a present…it is the 20th December…"

"What makes him think that?" Ken asked looking confused.

"Oh you know we are on a secret base…Jinpei figured Santa wouldn't know how to find him." She shrugged as went to step past him with the ladder.

"I'll work something out for him." Ken offered. "ahhhum ahhh…Jun…there's something I want to talk to you about…It's important…" Ken cleared his throat with his closed hand up to his mouth as if he was lost in thought his face had become very serious.

"What is it Ken…"She turned to look at him; he was standing very close to her, and she was a little of balance from the stance of being squashed between Ken and a ladder.

"I…Well…I don't know how to broach the topic…"Ken actually looked nervous, and he was fidgeting, shifting his weight from one foot to the next, this was not his normal behaviour.

"Ken what is it…" His body was close to her because of the way the ladder was positioned, it made him stand closer to her, enough to make her forget for a moment she was holding it.

So she accidentally let go of it and as she tried to get a grip on it again she lost all her balance and the ladder, drill case Ken and Jun went tumbling to the ground.

"Opppss…" Was all she managed to say. This was a position they had never been in before…

Ken was on top of her with his face in her neck, she wondered if he had momentarily lost conscious, he was very still, and she had his full weight on her body, his lips were touching her neck, and his breath sent warm pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Ken…are you alright?" She asked not really wanting him to move this was nice. Then she felt his lips turn into a smile against her neck.

"Would you rather it was the other way around…O.K I'll move." His muffled voice tickled her neck, he felt so good. So he went to get up by putting both hands flat on the ground to shift his weight as he moved to get up.

What happened next was like a dream come true, the ladder was still unbalanced and it nudged Ken's shoulder causing him to come back down on her again and this time his lips landed on hers.

It was not exactly how you would plan a first kiss, but she felt his surprise from his tight lips, and then he suddenly his lips softened and he began to kiss her softly at first and then with each movement of his tongue and lips the kiss deepened. He began running his fingers through her hair and the passion between then grew, the static between them was almost unbearable as she responded to each of his movements as if she knew what his next move would be, and he anticipated now to please her.

Her chest rose and fell in time with his, as his hand moved under her shirt and she helped him pull it off, her bra came next, and she felt his hot breath caress her bare skin, it drove her senses wild, his lips left soft wet trails down her neck as he massaged her left breast, she felt the tip of his tongue circle her nipple gently as it hardened with his touch, and he gently began take her breast into his mouth. As she pulled out his shirt from his jeans and she ran her hands over his tight perfect chest muscles.

He was making her breathless, and she submitted willingly to his every touch.

The moment seemed to last forever and she knew if they continued like this they would end up making love in the storage room.

She wanted him to so much!

Jun could feel his arousal through his jeans against her inner thigh, as his hand moved to the belt of her jeans he slowly began to undo it, she longed for him to move his fingers downward, and she could feel the moisture build up between her legs with a longing for him to take her to a climax, at the thought she let out a small moan.

Then suddenly he stopped, and scrambled to his feet knocking back the ladder out of the way, she could tell he was embarrassed about what had just happened from how his body language.

"Jun…oh Jun I don't _what _overcame me… I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you like that…" He looked so hot at that moment as took deep breaths and his wide clear blue eyes were still on her, it just turned her on more. "Oh no" he moaned sadly."I've blown it now." He was still gasping for breath, and she had managed to prop herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"No Ken, you didn't take adv-"She started to protest, she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Sorry…I…" He fumbled clumsily backwards, and then ran from the small room.

"Well I'm not, that was fantastic!" She still felt giddy from the rush of emotions she had just felt. And she ran her fingers through her hair to try and straighten it out from the tangled mess that it had become. She smiled for a moment as she could still feel the sensation of his lips on hers, then she got angry at him for taking off like it was wrong to kiss her.

Damn him! She thought why he could make her angry and frustrated one minute and then the next her heart was melting. Sad that the dream had ended, she could still feel his lips on her breasts as she slowly put on her bra, his scent was now on her skin from the sweat they had both worked up in that moment of sweet passion.

Jun pulled her shirt back on and then got up and picked up the ladder and the drill case again, the she headed back to the warship.

During the next half hour she fixed up the corner that she needed the ladder for and preceded over to the 6 foot tall Christmas tree she had put up in the corner, she got the drill out and did a few holes in the metal floor, then she got out the screws she needed, changed the head on the cordless drill and secured the base of the Christmas tree to the floor of the ship.

She was thinking about Ken and that moment they shared the whole time, sometimes she found herself smiling like a giddy school girl and she figured she had a permanent blush on her face, sometimes she put her hand to her lips that felt like crushed berries from the way he kissed her.

She looked at her wrist as her bracelet lit up.

"This is Dr.Nambu, Team. Launch the God Phoenix immediately…"

"Roger…"She acknowledged the order and then transmuted.

Lucky they were all here, and their G- machines were in the _God Phoenix_.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were there within moments, Ken as he had stopped in the doorway to the bridge but Joe was coming up behind him and he ran straight into him. sending Ken sprawling through the doorway. Jun ran up to help him to his feet, but the Eagle looked like a stunned mullet with wide blue eyes that turned to the Swan as he stood up and they narrowed as he looked sideways at her." So that's what you were up to with the drill and the ladder." He said to her like the penny had dropped.

Jun turned and looked at him innocently.

"What tha!"Joe cried out from behind Ken. "Did one of the tech crew have some crazy idea that we like decorations this much!"

Ken sighed as he looked at Jinpei's glee filled face as he stood in the middle of the bridge.

"They have to come down Jun! This is a warship-" Ken began reluctantly still looking at the decorations, she could tell he flabbergasted by what she had done with the bridge, when he looked into her eyes as she felt the sting of tears come into them, it had taken her hours to get all of this set up.

Ken's eyes changed as his face softened as he looked at her, but she gave him a hurt look as she walked past him wordlessly.

She looked her hard work around the bridge, she didn't look at him as she proceeded to set it up to finish off a corner tinsel decoration that she missed as Ryu walked past her and gave her a helpless smile, "It looks nice Jun…" He offered in an effort to keep the peace.

As she bent down to the floor she could hear the voice of the man who kissed her so passionately less than an hour before. "Jun…it looks great, it's just that…well…"She could see Kens blue boots as she picked up a tree decoration from the floor and put it back in it's spot, then she stole a look at him.

He looked like a lost puppy now instead of the Mighty Gatchaman. She wondered if that was the effect she had on him, oh just one word about the moment they shared together.

She longed for it.

But Jun knew he wouldn't mention it now, and the chance of them being alone together again was not likely to be soon.

However before she could respond the monitor came to life with Dr.Nambu's face on the screen. The all looked up at the silver and red tinsel that was around the screen, and the five coloured stockings that hung underneath it, as Dr.Nambu began to outline the mission.

"As you all know I'm away at the moment at a conference with the ISO elite, so this will have to be brief. I need you to observe the Christmas fair that is happening in Paris over the next few days." The Doctors face never changed during these kinds of briefing, always straight and serious.

"Do you think Galactor will be there Doctor?" Ken asked as Jun walked up and stood beside him. Jinpei came up beside her and he caused her to move closer to Ken, as he wings touched him she noticed a slight tremble of his hands and he hide his hands quickly in his mantle.

"Yes, there have been reports that Galactor plans to ruin Christmas world wide, so it is your job to stop them. As it is people have gone missing from the fair in Paris so I need you to find out as much as you can about their plans, and the missing people. Your to get jobs in the fair and blend in to try and locate the secret Galactor base…I have a hotel booked for you all to stay there, you may need a few days, especially since it is Christmas week…_Good luck_ team, I pray for your success."

"_Roger Dr.Nambu_." Ken assured him before he looked around at the rest of the team.

"You know it's just like Galactor to try and ruin every special occasion." Joe folded his arms and put on his usual nonchalant expression.

But the screen didn't switch off straight away as Dr.Nambu looked at the bridge and smiled partially. "I see you're all getting into the Christmas spirit, and I think it's great considering what we have all been through recently, but you must consider the risks of small objects flying around the ship if you run into a mecha…" Dr.Nambu pointed out.

"Oh everything is well secured." Jun piped up to reassure the Doctor.

"What I wanna know is if these decorations have been heat tested." Joe looked at the Swan and then back at his decorated console.

"I love 'em onechan," Jinpei was so excited at the little Rudolf the red nose reindeer that she has attached to the back his seat.

"Do you think Santa will find me, I mean I move about a lot, and he don't have keys for the Snack J." The Swallow wondered loudly, with a hint of worry in his voice. "I wonder if Santa got my letter, I have a few requests." Jinpei continued as his excitement grew and Ken even smiled at the little guy as if they shared a secret, after all Ken did help him with the letter.

"I bet Santa will, you've done a lot to help people this year Jin." Ken brightened and looked at her again, he was doing it a lot now, and stealing glances her way.

"Jinpei what did I tell you, Santa doesn't ex-"But the Owl was stopped mid sentence by a smack in the head by Joes cable gun followed by a death glare if he continued.

Jun watched as Ken went over and whispered something to Ryu who gave her a sheepish smile and he continued to fly the ship in silence. She heard only a little of what he was saying to Ryu…"Don't ruin it for him Ryu…." Was all she heard of the conversation as she went and sat at her console.

She gave both Joe and Ken a grateful smile, Jinpei cried for days when Ryu teased him about believing in Santa since he was 11 years old. Jinpei had called him a liar and the only way they made up as friends was when Ryu offered to play the Xbox with him.

"Well here we come Paris." Joe gave Ken a feral grin." I wonder if they will be having the Miss Christmas competition again this year…it's an international event after all."

Ken frowned at him." We are on a mission this time Joe, so no fooling around."

"You're just sore that I scored and you didn't…face it Ken, Miss Christmas wants the Condor."Joe smiled smugly at Ken as if he had a running in joke with him about it.

Jun missed the last part of the exchange as Ken pulled Joe out of his seat and out the doors of the bridge, Ken looked angry with him.

"Oh great." Jun sighed softly; she knew what happened last year when they went to the fair to look for signs of the organisation.

Lucky they were not on official duty last year when they all decided to go to the International fair…They just wanted to tune in their skills and have a bit of fun at the same time.

Joe and Ken got very drunk…and Miss Christmas invited them back to her hotel room for a party she was having.

Jun didn't exactly know what happened but Ken ended up on a park bench with the pigeons, at least that was were she found him the next morning…Then she spent the day trying to sober him up with coffee, and he cuddled up to her that night that was the good part, but then he was so hung over it didn't count as far as she was concerned. It was the only way she could get him to co-operate, and he fell asleep before he hit the pillow.

Joe on the other hand was still in bed with Miss Christmas Italy from what she could gather from his muffled sounds over the communicator, as Miss Christmas wanted to know if he was ready to go again, and she heard the giggles of another girl in the background, but then that is another story…


	4. Chapter 4

21st December 2085, that morning.

They arrived in Paris just after dark and they hid the God Phoenix before they made their way into the city in their individual vehicles. Ken had gotten a lift in with Jun and she liked the feel of his hands on her waist.

But they hadn't spoken a word.

"We're almost to the city." She called out over her shoulder, it was obvious but she had to break the silence somehow.

"Ahhh Good, we need to book into the hotel, and then make our way over to the International Christmas fair." She called into her ear, she could feel his breath and she wanted to say something about the day before.

"O.K." she called back over the wind, and then they went silent again.

She took a deep breath; she had to talk to him about what had happened between them, so she started with the conversation that they didn't get to finish. "Ken about the other day…You wanted to ask me something." She started, and she felt him stiffen a little behind her and he drew in a deep breath.

"Jun, I'm sorry I acted that way…The last thing I want is to lose your friendship and trust." She wanted to see his face, look into his eyes and tell him that she cared deeply for him, she new deep down that she fell in love with him a long time ago.

"Why would you think that?" She felt him take a breath as he shifted in his seat and he was hesitating.

"It's just that well…I do need to ask you about something, but now's not a good time…once the mission is finished…" Ken leaned just a little closer but it was to point out the hotel they were staying at, she spotted Joe and Ryu ahead of them, she changed lanes and tried to not to think about last Christmas…

Her feelings for him began to deepen last December when he cuddled up to her, he was still drunk from the night before, but Ken felt so good and he told her she was beautiful…and the most special person in the world to him. He was much more open to having fun in those early days of the war and he would laugh and make jokes with her and Jinpei. She loved his company, they had become close, and they talked for hours, about the future and what they wanted to do when the war ended over the bar at the Snack J, Ken had his quieter side as well, but she saw more of his open side in the early day.

She even used to go and visit him occasionally at the shack for a beer, and they'd sit on his front porch and watch the sun go down just enjoying each others company, word's were not needed at those times between them because they were so comfortable with each other.

Then on Christmas Eve he gave her a special present and a light kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Jun…" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Ken." She smiled as she looked up at him, she was so happy, he wrapped his arms around her and they just held each other close, at the time she thought it was the beginning of something special that was happening between them.

That all stopped after a meeting he had with Dr.Nambu not long after New Year, then after that he got the idea that his job mattered more than anything and he became a stickler for keeping to the rules, Joe continued to push Ken to come back to the man who used push his boundaries by going for bird missiles without getting permission from Dr.Nambu, he would always act on his instincts and Joe knew it better than anyone, he couldn't understand why Ken had changed like he did.

But Ken began focusing totally on the job, sticking to the rules and he kept to himself more, he distanced himself emotionally from her, and he became worse even after his father died.

Ken changed, but she knew the person she fell in love with was still there inside him, he showed that compassion he had for others when they were on missions, and occasionally he bent rules. But then Ken was never a rebel like Joe could be. He always had limits and he did think before he acted most of the time.

As she pulled up, the Valet came out to greet Joe.

"Sir, Welcome to the Hotel Grande. If you will step out if the car I will park it for you-"The Valet formally informed Joe.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can park my own car, just let me know were you parking bay is." Joe drawled as he waited for the directions.

The Valet stiffened at Joe's lack of class in his eyes as he went to open the driver's side door.

Ken whispered in Jun's ear. "That was a mistake on the Valets behalf." And he chuckled along with her as they watched Joe pull the door shut, and give the Valet a Condor glare.

"We do not have self parking-"But he stopped mid sentence as he caught the Condor's steel grey eyes. "It's to your left Monsieur, take the ramp down the parking is under the building." The Valet finished quickly and stepped out of the way as Joe gave him a smooth smile. "Good to see we think the same way…" was all Joe said as he drove away. Jun followed him and gave the Valet a friendly wave and Jinpei followed her in his buggy.

She pulled up in the parking space along side of Joe. A few moments later they were all assembled in Ryu, Joe, and Ken's suite, Jun and Jinpei had their own room that had a connecting door. The Hotel was luxurious and she noted that her room had a spa bath in the ensuite from her room. She intended to make full use of that spa bath when the mission was over. Dr.Nambu always gave them a few days to relax if it could be spared if they had accommodation.

She stole a glance at Ken and for a moment she caught his eyes, he gave her a small smile, which was promising at least.

"We have to go in undercover so I suggest we find occupations at the fair so we can get an inside look at what is going on." His face was nothing but serious now.

"I got it Ken," Joe acknowledged his side long glance. "No fooling around with Miss Christmas entrants while on duty." Joe teased Ken as he waited for them to move out, in a way it was good to see Joe lightening up a bit.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Ken asked with a sense of urgency now." Remember keep frosty."

"We will Ken." Jun called out as she ran towards the door, she gave him a smile over her shoulder as she saw the look in his eyes as he smiled back briefly as he ran behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later…

Jun walked through the front entrance of the International Christmas fair. It was a grand event in every way, and from what she could tell no expense was spared in the decorations or in effort to make it the best one ever hosted by a nation.

"The French sure know how to go all out!" She muttered as she took in the atmosphere, a giant decorated fake Christmas tree graced the middle of the main auditorium and went as high as the glass dome roof.

There was a giant Rudolf the red nose reindeer in one of the auditoriums and from what she could see the rest of Santa's rein deers as well, they looked to be about the height of a four story building and Santa's sled was amazing in it's sheer size.

So Jun began to wander around the fair looking for signs of Galactor as she blended into the crowd. She stopped and looked at the various stalls remembering the previous year that they came all enthusiastic about getting a lead on Galactor for Dr.Nambu. Even though there weren't any signs of the organization being there at all.

But they were just starting out as an active team and they wanted to prove themselves so badly as being worth the effort that had gone into forming the team and training them, but the Utoland hosted last years fair.

Ken stayed with her the whole time, and he made her feel so special…Which made her wonder why he would be so passionate with her and then run off like he had messed it up by kissing her like that…Back to reality again.

Something caught her eye at one of the stalls as she walked past and she just had to stop and take a good look at the display before her.

There were small dolls dressed up as the Science Ninja Team. They even came with their vehicles and a small scaled version of the _God Phoenix_.

"Mademoiselle, are interested one of these toys for a present?" A kind older woman with a heavy French accent asked her.

"Oh I was just admiring them." Jun smiled at the kind face of the lady standing next to a larger scale model of the _God Phoenix_.

"Well my dear let me show you how unique my husband's designs are to the other versions you will see around the fair." She indicated to the display of the model behind her. "This is done in full detail, it has engines and my husband worked out the Firebird mode, though this version is not for sale and he has never been able to test it properly in the Firebird mode he installed. But the engines work really well, do you want to take a look inside?" She offered.

Jun nodded with enthusiasm she was intrigued by the detail this woman and her husband had gone too replicate the God Phoenix. She pushed a button and the top half lifted up to reveal miniature stations that seat the five of them. The closeness to the real thing shocked Jun. They had miniature Christmas decorations inside it and tree in the same spot as Jun had put her are up in the real thing.

"Oh how quaint…"She cooed as she look closer to the ivory coloured interior." How does you husband know so much about the ship of the Science Ninja Team." Jun queried as she looked at the way the G- Machines were fitted perfectly in their places. In all senses it could have been the real thing but in a down sized scale.

"I'm glad you asked." The lady smiled proudly at the work of her husband." He is good at studying pictures and he used to work in engineering in the military, studying photos and working out how the vehicle was made and its capacity was his specialized field. Now his hobby is creating scaled versions of warships and planes."

Jun studied the ship and its detail for a moment longer before she extended her hand. "I'm Jun." She introduced herself as the lady took her hand," I'm Natasha." And the two women shook hands." As you can see he has created other toys for sale, but this one is his pride and joy and he will not sell it to anyone. You know all the equipment works as if it were the real thing. Why he even put in missiles!"

That got Jun's attention. "What kind?" She asked looking for the bird missile launch red button, and sure enough it was there. "Well I guess he heard they called them Super bird missiles…here have a look." And Natasha pressed a button that made them come down. They looked like bullets from a gun.

"And all of this ship really _works!"_Jun was still coming to terms that a full working model of the God Phoenix existed. And one that was a replica in such detail.

"It sure does!" A male voice can from behind her. "I tried to get it as close as I could, my wife wanted to decorate the inside of it for the exhibition…women and decorations…" The old man shook his head. "I'm Reggie."He smiled. "And no I'm not French, but my wife is…models are my passion. I admire those young people for what they do…"

"I guess a lot of people respect them." Jun acknowledge his compliment as she looked around at the dolls of them in birdstyle. She noticed she was always positioned next to the Eagle.

"Don't you think there is a strong chemistry between the Swan and the Eagle?" Natasha asked as Jun had picked up an Eagle doll. The face was not his, but it was still very good.

"From what I have seen of them on the news…I guess they look good together." Jun tried to look a bit disinterested in the comment. She knew the truth of what Natasha was saying.

"People see it with them…it is so romantic-"Natasha began.

"Oh stop it Natasha you'll bore the girl with that talk…He's got a job to do, he has not time for romance." Reggie looked at his wife with annoyance that couples get when they have been together for a long time.

"Well why not!" Natasha scolded her husband." He has to have something, and she's worth it."

"Whatever you say Natasha, I guess the lass can hold her own. I suppose if he wants a woman…" Reggie looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Oh don't mind him…" Natasha dismissed Reggie's comments with a flick of her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but do you have a card." Jun politely asked. Natasha handed her a card.

"Thank you for showing me the models, I have to get back to my brother." She gave her excuse for leaving; she would have to report it to Dr.Nambu that someone had such a good replica of the ship.

She walked around the fair for the next hour trying to listen for clues of Galactor when a kid dressed as an elf walked up to her.

"Would you like a lolly miss?" He asked looking up at her; she smiled at him warmly when she realized it was Jinpei.

"Of course I would love one." And Jun reached into the basket of lollies he was carrying; as she leaned down he quietly spoke to her.

"Sis have you found out anything yet?" He queried, she shook her head.

"Have you been in touch with the other three?" She asked wanting to know where they had all gotten to.

"Ryu's over there." Jinpei pointed at the big guy dressed as Santa sitting on a big red chair having his picture taken with a screaming 2 year old kid that was scared of him.

Jinpei sniffed at the sight of Ryu's uncomfortable state. "It serves him right for all the stuff he said about the real Santa." And the Swallow looked back at her.

"I don't know what Big Bro and Joe are doing…" Jinpei shrugged his shoulders as he clutched the big basket. He really did look cute dressed as an elf Jun thought.

Jun gave him a wink and then left as some kids went to mug him for lollies.

It was at that time that she saw the open door that looked like it lead to a back room in the complex, well since there were many stages for shows including the main one for the Miss Christmas Paget she figured it was the best course of action for her to take so she slipped through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Berg Katse stood looking at herself in the mirror." Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." She chanted as she cooed at her image in the mirror as she put on the last touches of make-up.

"Really Miss Iceland, you are so vain." Miss China looked at Katse sideways and pouted and went back to touching up her own make- up after the professional artist had moved onto the other girls in the room.

Katse chose to ignore her; she knew she would win this year again without any real competition, since she had used any girl that posed a threat as part of her experiment for the new weapon that she intended to finish the Gatchaman and his birdies off with. And a few judges that might vote against her as well in the Paget, Katse didn't know why it was so important to her to win this event. She had even toyed with the idea of putting off the final annihilation of the human race just so she could have her crowning moment of glory as she graced the stage as the most talented and beautiful woman in the International Christmas Paget.

She wondered if this year it was just to get the attention of that handsome young man she met last year. Katse examined her hair style; she had decided to go with her real blond locks and blue eyes this year for the Miss Christmas competition. The dark curly wig and violet contacts for her eyes won her last years Paget as she posed as Miss Italy and the handsome young man that she spotted in the crowd.

Katse sighed lustfully as she thought about him, so she decided she wanted to take that nameless honey with rugged good looks and steel grey eyes to her bed the moment she saw him from the stage…and he didn't disappoint her as he was a _fantastic _lover, even though he had too much to drink at the party that night.

Oh what stamina! She thought as she felt her body respond to the memories.

His friend was in worse shape from the long night of partying, she really paid him no attention, and from the last she saw of him he was mumbling something about going to look for some girl he had a crush on as he stumbled out the door, that was after he poked his head in the bedroom to tell his friend he was leaving…they were in the throws of passion, the look on his friends face was priceless when he spotted Cara as well who invited him in, the dark hid most of his features but she could tell his shocked expression, and that was when his friend fled.

She smiled at the mirror of her memories of that one night…

That handsome devil was even open to a threesome with one of her Devilstars Cara. And he handled it beautifully; he managed to satisfy the both of them.

It was a pity he didn't know who she really was; well she should have recruited him into Galactor there and then when she had the best orgasm of her in her entire life.

The problem was when she got out of the shower to see if he was ready for her again, he was gone!

She thought about him for weeks afterwards, she could hardly focus on the task of taking over the world. Then she changed back into her male form and she forgot about him as the task of eliminating the Science Ninja Team became his main focus.

She thought for a moment about Gatchaman, but it was the Condor who frustrated her male form the most, in her male form Katse hated him, and as a woman she was intrigued by him and attracted to him.

As a woman she was a vixen in bed and could go all night, not many men could keep up with her energy, but that mysterious man could.

She was hoping to run into him again at this year's Christmas Paget, besides the Science Ninja Team in the Canary Cage she had for them, she wanted that mystery man back in her bed, there hadn't been a lover since who drove her as wild as he did, and recruited as she personal body attendant.

She soured inside a little at the thought of Gatchaman; those pesky little birds won't see New Year she silently vowed. (Well they soon will become very little….hahhaaa.) But she had everything in place to catch them, so all she needed to do now was win the Paget again, this time as Miss Iceland, find the mystery man, and conquer the world…so much to do and to little time to do it, the price of wanting to rule the world.

But then it was no biggy really to accomplish all of this, if the Science Ninja Team we no longer a hindrance.

She fixed a long ringlet curl in her high ponytail and checked her outfit once more, the first parade of the Paget started in half an hour, some of the entrants still hadn't shown up, and she smirked with pleasure at what she had done to them.

For this part they all wore the same red dress, but she had her wardrobe sorted for the rest of the 2 day Paget, Cara was her personal assistant for the Paget as she always was very organized in finding her the best outfits for the event, and then there was the talent quest, Katse decided she was singing this year. It taking place during the formal dinner tomorrow night. She had her song all prepared, and she smiled as she thought about the lyrics.

"Has anyone seen Miss Utoland?" One of the female organizers rushed into the room in a frantic state as she clutched her check list of contestants, she was noting that a few had pulled out this year again.

"Didn't she pull out of the Paget too?" Miss Russia call out as she adjusted her push up bra to her non existent boobs more cleavage.

"Oh I'm right here." A sweet young voice called out at the entrance of the doorway.

Katse checked out the competition, she was beautiful with long black hair and green eyes, pink full lips and a sweet charming nature, with a well proportioned figure that the judges liked. But she thought she had shrunk Miss Utoland…

Katse hated competition, the girls that were in the room posed no threat to her, but this girl did. Katse looked her up and down with contempt; well she would have to do something about this upstart!

The event organizer flew over to Miss Utoland's side as they both looked around. "Who is your Fashion Co-ordinator?"

"Well…I …I…ahhh, don't have-"Miss Utoland looked a bit uncertain for a moment before a young man walked up behind her.

"I'm here Miss Utoland, sorry to have taken so long." He walked up beside her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Well you have 20 minutes to get ready." The frantic woman told them." Do have her costume for the initial presentation ready…" She queried him.

The young good looking man with startling blue eyes hesitated for a minute and looked at Miss Utoland who raised a perfect arched eyebrow and stared back at him." Of course I have it, come on dear, we're late." He hurried her out of the room to find her outfit.

Well she won't last long she would make sure of it, Katse dismissed the idea that the green eyed monster could win over her, all she had to do was flirt with the judges and pay them good bribes and she had it all in the bag.

She turned and looked at herself again in the mirror, men always preferred blonds and her dress for the Formal talent night was a knockout, if all else fails then there was always her charms. She smiled confidently and then gave Miss China a filthy look…just you wait and she entertained the though of shrinking her out of spite as she turned and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime later that afternoon…

Jun walked a short way down the corridor before she was marched into another store room by Ken she remember what happened the last time they were together in a store room alone. He was standing close to her again, but she also noted the tense look on his face.

"What do you _think_ you're doing Jun?" He demanded. "This is not just some fashion parade-"

She knew she had to explain this to him quickly because they didn't have a lot of time." I know Ken, but some of the contestants have gone missing…Dr.Nambu said people had gone missing from the Fair...Remember the list of names he sent through as we landed." She searched his face for a moment and he indicated for her to continue, she had his full attention.

"It turns out some were officials for the Paget and entrants. I saw a list of people involved but all it says next to some names is-"Ken was nodding and his hand was still on her arm as he finished her sentence." I know Joe and I found the same information a while ago; they all quit the Paget…according to the organizers. But someone reported them missing to the police. "Ken mused." I wonder who reported it."

"I don't _know_ but I now have 15 minutes to find a dress, do my make-up and hair and be on stage!" Jun declared in a panic as she ran her fingers through her thick locks she looked at him for a second." One more thing, your fashion sense is as bad as my cooking."

Ken smiled. "I know… But I do know where you can get a dress for this stage presentation, the rest you'll have to wing it." He took her hand and led her to a dressing room a few doors down. "I came across this dressing room in my search for a base."

"You _are_ resourceful." And she could have kissed him again as she looked at the dress hanging on the wall. It was close to her size she figured as she went behind the screen to change.

Damn the zip was stuck. When she looked up she noticed she could see Ken in the mirror, Ken was leaning up against the wall looking into the side mirror of the dresser. She smirked as she realized the mirror was positioned in such a way he could see behind the screen.

"Ken." she called out, and she noticed he jumped a little and he blushed.

"Yes Jun" He stood up straighter as if he had been caught out perving on her.

"I need your help doing up the zip…" She could see him fumble a bit as he made his way over to her.

She had her back to him as he fiddled with the zip that was only done up a little bit. She could feel his fingers touch her back as he tried to do it up. Pleasant shivers went up her spine.

"Oh I see what's going on." He muttered as he solved the issue of why the zipper was stuck. She drew in a breath at how tight the dress was when it was finally done up.

"Thanks." She rushed over to the dresser and found a brush and some make-up in a draw and she began to fix up her over all look.

Ken picked up some fishnet stockings that were in a packet sitting on the dresser." I ahhh, think you…ahhrhumm. You may need these. I noticed the other girls wearing them." He shyly handed them to her.

Jun was surprised that he knew what they were, but she took them and the red suspenders she found and she sat down and began to roll the stockings up her leg, she noticed that he tried to look away, but from the corner of his eye he watched her, so she made a deliberate show of her legs and flashed her panties as she was attaching them to the red lacy suspender belt.

"Shoes Ken…I need red shoes to go with this dress…" She instructed in a hurried tone as he began to look around the room quickly.

"These look like the same ones the other girls were wearing…maybe." He handed her the red sequin stilettos and she crammed her feet into them, they were a half a size to small.

"Oh." She moaned as she looked at her hair. "This is so unfair; I have no time to curl it up nicely."

"Your hair looks great Jun…It always looks lovely, red suits you…"She turned and looked at him; he had a shy smile on his face, so he did notice her after all.

"And this outfit…my Fashion Co-ordinator." She teased as she did a turn for him.

It was as short as her Birdstyle, the Miss Christmas dress bright red velvet with white fluff around the top of the bodice and the hemline, and Santa hat completed the outfit.

She wondered if she should do a deliberate panty flash like she did at times when she knew he was watching when she was in Birdstyle.

"You look great…but we have to go." He gave her a nod of approval.

They rushed out the door and she made it just in time for the introductions…

Miss Iceland had just been introduced and Jun realized they also asked a series of questions by the host as they stood with him at the front of the stage.

"And what is you talent?" He asked the blond beauty as she smiled gracefully at the crowd." Why I'm a singer, I love to entertain crowds…" And a cheer went up as she smiled at the audience again. Jun observed that she made a special effort to smile at the judges, and then the penny dropped as she looked at the panel from behind the curtain.

She looked at Ken." Joe's one of the judges!" She was now very nervous.

"Yeah, I didn't get time to tell you, but he stumbled into that job as well…"Ken gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You'll do fine, now I need to go and find out the rest of the Paget's program…stay close to the other contestants and see what you can find out."

"Roger…" She looked into his eyes for a moment and then he was gone. Miss Iceland was just answering a question.

"Miss Iceland, you have the chance to date any man in the world. Who would your ideal date be with and why?" The host gave the crowd a cheesy grin as he delivered the question to her.

She looked lost in thought for a moment." The Condor." And she grinned at the judges. "I'd love to spend and evening with him. He's so strong and mysterious…I bet those feathers of his could be put to better use. He's my hero. Why I could just hug him…to death….oh and to see his real identity just once." Miss Iceland shuddered excitedly as she talked about the Condor.

Jun had always wondered about his reputation, she was a bit shy herself when it came to men, but the yesterday in the storeroom with Ken…her shyness just vanished. She wanted to explore this more with him, now she just had to get the right moment again.

"Miss Iceland, what do you want most for Christmas…" The host asked her as he tilted the microphone over to her.

"Well I love birds." She cooed." All I want for Christmas if five cute little coloured birds, one blue, one brown with blue wings, one pink and white, one Yellow and a green exotic bird…all in canary cage." Miss Iceland looked straight at Joe and gave him a 200 Watt smile.

What a flirt! Jun thought as she stole a look at the Condor who was in his element. Miss Iceland was working the crowd well.

"Miss Iceland…but why five coloured birds?" The host asked still with his fake smile.

"Why I just think one would be lonely, and well five is my lucky number. Oh and I like to be environmentally friendly. I'm passionate about it." She tilted a hip towards the man as she flirted with him, Jun was disgusted.

"And is that all Miss Iceland…" He asked with a fake smile on his lips as he looked at her. "Why world domination…of _course._" Then she giggled and put her hand over her mouth as if it was the funniest thing in the world to say, and her short skirt flicked up as she moved, almost exposing her panties." I just joking of course…World peace on Christmas day."

Jun rolled her eyes; she could do a panty flick much better than that.

Oh pah leeeeazzze! Gimme a break, what an airhead, Jun thought.

She hoped Joe wasn't falling for it, surly he didn't go for bimbos like her. She wonder why it would matter her anyway if he did, she guessed she was being a protective friend.

"Well thank you Miss Iceland, I hope we got know you better over the next few days."

"I do too Barry…"The she waved at her public and walked over to stand with the other contestants.

"Next I'd like to introduce you to our last Contestant…" He put out a dramatic hand as the music started and Jun stepped out onto the catwalk to strut her stuff as she made her way to where the host was standing.

She gave her best 100 watt smile to the judges, and she loved the expression on Joes face as he realized she was Miss Utoland. She wondered if she was going to burst out of this skin tight velvet dress any minute as she did her best to look like she should be in the Paget.

Joe sat back in his chair, and artfully hid his smile; he did give a good up and down look and a nod of approval though.

That boosted Jun's confidence.

She was finally standing beside the balding host when she spotted Ryu and Jinpei looking at her with the jaws to the ground, they were still dressed as Santa and his little Elf.

It looked like the host was about to ask her the same questions.

"Well Miss Utoland, please tell us about yourself. What are your career aspirations?" Barry asked with that fake happy voice.

"Well." Jun began." She could see Joe from the corner of her eye leaning forward pulling thoughtfully at his chin as if he had a beard.

"Well, I'm aspiring to build a chain of restaurants world wide." Jun grinned at him and turned to smile at the crowd.

"That must mean you are a brilliant cook!" He declared. She say Jinpei nudge Ryu and laugh at that statement.

"Oh I've been known to burn a few things from time to time…but it's all the effort to improve on my skills." Jun was trying her best here; she didn't want to be out of the Paget before they found out why people were missing from the fair.

"You're so modest Miss Utoland; please tell us what you will be doing for the talent quest?" He tilted the microphone to her lips.

"My other passion is singing and playing the acoustic guitar, so that will my act for the talent quest."Jun wondered when the talent quest was going to be, since she didn't have her guitar with her or clothes for this, talk about being unprepared!

"Well we look forward to it, so Miss Utoland

"If there was one wish you could have for this Christmas what would it be?" He asked.

There was one, but she wondered if it would come true this time. Jun looked at the crowd of people.

"To be able to celebrate this Christmas with my family, and for them to have joy in their hearts despite any hurt they have had throughout the year…and for my little brother to have Santa bring him a special present." She felt a genuine smile come to her lips as she looked out a Ryu and Jinpei, and Joe looked down at his sheet pretending he didn't hear, but Jun knew he did…and when she looked over at the stage curtains she saw Ken's tear filled eyes and sad face, his eyes went an ice blue when he was emotional, he looked away too, and he went back behind the curtain.

The truth was they never celebrated much at all as a family, Ryu always went home for Christmas, and Joe would often be racing in other countries if he got the chance. Ken would come by for a while, and even give her and Jinpei a gift.

But she was the only one who put in a real effort and it was all for Jinpei, she tried hard to give him some of a childhood. Santa was at least something, together they would leave carrots out the front of the Snack J for the reindeers, biscuits and beer on the counter for Santa.(When he went to bed she would make it look like Santa drank the beer, ate the food etc. He would get excited about it the next morning.) Jinpei would put up the Christmas tree on the 1st of December, and decorated the Snack J. Christmas was always just the two of them, except for last year when Ken stay for dinner…

Jun would put a present under the tree from her when Jinpei was in bed asleep, and then she would sneak into his room and put a special present at the end of his bed from Santa in a special stocking he kept there. The next day they had a special lunch together.

For once she wanted them all to come together like a real family.

She was drawn out of her memories by the next question.

"Miss Utoland… Miss Iceland, you have the chance to date any man in the world. Who would your ideal date be with and why?" She knew the answer and he hesitated for a moment before she gave it.

"Gatchaman…and not because he is famous, or a hero. I bet that inside him he wants more out of life than just to fight bullies like Galactor…"She thought for a moment, why was Ken so driven to end this war." I bet he wants a family…but he will fight anyway and just so we can all live in peace. I want to be with a man who will stand up to bullies, and stay by his beliefs. I just hope he leaves room in his life for love…" Jun stopped, she hoped she hadn't gone too far, it just spilled out of her all the things she loved about him.

She also realized that she had become good at keeping her feeling to herself as well, so maybe Ken wasn't the only one who had changed over the past year.

"You speak with such passion Miss Utoland." Barry had lost some of the fake manner he had.

To cover herself Jun radiated a smile around the room and wave." I want world peace too of course Barry." She delivered her final statement in as cheery voice as she could muster, as she waved and joined the other women. They did a final turn of the stage and then they went behind the curtain.

Ken pulled her aside as soon as she came off the stage.

"You were great out there." He told her softly, he looked a little thrown off balance." I…Ahh…I have the itinerary for the next couple of days…" She could tell he was struggling with his emotions as he spoke, but she didn't interrupt him. She could tell that something she said had an effect on him.

"You're gonna need a lot of clothes…I don't know where to start, I never need to buy anything but clean undies…what do I know about women's fashion!" He was getting a bit panicked now.

Jun looked over her shoulder, "It looks like they are doing something now, a meeting I think with the candidates…Ken you need to go out and buy me a dress for tomorrow night for a start. I'm a size 6…10B bra of that helps. I need a swimsuit…"She was in a real hurry to catch up with the rest of them now." Oh you'll figure it out." She told him, as she went to leave." Ken you're in Paris it's one of the fashion capitals of the world! Charge it to the ISO if you have too…" Then she turned and ran off after the other candidates leaving him there with the list of what she needed wardrobe wise to be in the Paget. He stood there staring after with a helpless look on his face, she wondered what he would come up with.


	8. Chapter 8

22nd December 2085…Sometime around breakfast…

Ken woke up early, he was not much of a morning person but today he had a lot of things to do. He almost skipped breakfast he was in that much of a hurry to get started. His visit to the fashion stores the night before was a fruitless exercise. They were all closed by the time he got there, and he knew Jun had to be in there early for another Paget meeting.

So he walked down a street full of boutiques, he pulled out his list and he was unsure of where he should start. Well he made a list the night before from the events that were listed and the outfits that were required by the entrant. But he was still at a loss, for a start, what was smart casual? Then there was the swimsuit section…that could be fun.

High fashion clothes, but with a Christmas theme, it was one of the requirements by entrants.

He walked into the small boutique and he began browsing through the dresses on the rack, some were far too fluffy for his taste, but then he wondered what his taste really was, he never paid attention to what a women wore in clothes really. He fluked it the other day for the presentation and it was a turn on to watch Jun pull up those stockings.

"Bonjour Monsieur," the friendly assistant approached him, he tried to find some of his French as he fumbled with a dress that he had pulled out to look at.

"Oh Hi…It's not for me." He added quickly looking up at her, he didn't want this woman thinking he was a cross dresser or something worse.

"Est cela pour votre femme pour Noël ?" She inquired not batting an eyelid at what he had just said.

What he asked, not understanding her.

"Is it for your _wife_ for Christmas?" She smiled at him as she waited for his response.

"Well, not quite…She's a very special person to me though." He smiled at the woman as he tried to think of what Jun might like, and she doesn't even know how special she is to me. He thought as he picked up another dress.

"Votre maîtresse alors Monsieur ?" She asked him as the corners of her lips turned up a little.

"Your mistress then Monsieur?" He thought she stifled a laugh.

"No…I would _never_-"Ken felt the heat rising to his face at the suggestion that he would be the type of man who would have a mistress.

"I should have been more discreet...Monsieur." She implored as she bowed her head in shame. "Acceptez s'il vous plaît mon apologie." She humbly Ken just stared; he didn't understand a word of French.

"Ahhh yeah whatever you say…I ahhhhh." He looked back at the dress in his hand.

This one was covered in frilly bits, yikes! He thought as he put it back on the rack after looking at the price tag. These cost more than the taxes he owed on the airfield that he was right now in danger of losing.

"I need it to be a Christmas themed Evening dress." He figured she knew what he was talking about since she had used English a few minutes ago.

She gave him a knowing wink, and then went over to another rack and pulled off a dress that looked very over the top, but it looked sparkly like an evening gown is supposed to.

"C'est la dernière mode pour ce Noël." She waved her hand elegantly along the gown as he tried not to look as clueless as he felt.

"It…ahhh looks pretty." He managed to say as he tried to imagine Jun in it without much success. "I'll take it." He had no time to become a fashion expert." I'll need shoes…" He looked at the list." And anything else that matches it."

"Il vous coûtera votre maison mais je suis sûr que votre amant le vaut. Elle vous fera l'amour toute la nuit et le plaisir le corps splendide... Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas moi, j'aimerais juste diriger mes mains sur votre corps nu."She gave him a radiant smile as she proceeded to pick out shoes and a hairpiece to go with the dress.

_(Translation-"It will cost you your house but I'm sure your lover is worth it. She will make love to you all night and pleasure gorgeous body...I wish it was me, I would just love to run my hands over your naked body.")_

"What did you say?" Ken asked as he watched her pack up the dress and accessories.

"I'd like that too…merci." He indicated to the way she was packing the dress, he figured she asked him if he wanted it gift wrapped.

"That your lady is lucky to have a man with such good taste." She purred a she handed him the bags.

Ken nodded with tight lips as he set out on the next part of his mission.

Swimwear and lingerie…

88888888888

Later that morning…

Jun had begun to pace the dressing room, the hairstylist and make- up artist had left an hour ago, and she was still waiting for Ken to come back from his shopping trip.

She was due on stage in just 15 minutes for the start of the swimsuit parade, she looked at the clock again and she was about to call him through her communicator when he came bursting through the door carrying so many bags and boxes she wondered how he managed to get through the door. So he stumbled into the room looking like he just taken on 200 goons on his own and he was over it.

"Do you know how much stuff you women _need_ to look good?" He panted as she began sifting through the bags and boxes for the swimsuit. "Not that you _need_ any of this stuff to loom good." He added as she stood examining the swimsuit he had picked out for her.

Silently she went behind the screen to get changed, he was certainly good with the compliments of late she noted, that was very much unlike Ken.

"OH ………MY……..god!!!!!" She called out in horror as she looked at the swimsuit on her. She ran out from behind the screen to his confused expression.

"What?" He quizzed as he looked at her and she watched as his blue eyes changed to a look of awe.

"You look…" He started as he just stood there staring at her.

"Like a tart?" She finished angrily as she looked at her image in the mirror.

1.The swimsuit was an all in one, like it was stipulated in the program, but there were a few things that didn't sit well with Jun about what she was wearing.

2.It was a G-string style.

3.She hated G-strings…

3.It was covered in red sequins

4.The front was held together with gold rings.

5.The sides were non-existent.

6.It she wandered if it covered anything at all.

7.The red sequin strapy shoes made it look even more sluty than it already was.

8.It was not appropriate for a Christmas Paget that small Children were watching.

9.The bells and red bow at top of her bottom was tacky.

10.She hated it!

She ran through the list again with him just to make sure she didn't miss anything important as Ken swallowed with a lost look on his face.

"You loom HOT in that Jun…" He pleaded as she let some steam on his choice for the swimsuit section.

"It _is_ a Christmas theme, besides Dr. Nambu will fry me or just promote Joe to G-1 when he finds out how much I spent…" Ken pleaded with her again as he looked frantically at the bags around him.

"Oh_alright_," She was so annoyed with him as she grabbed the red silk dressing gown out of his hands and marched out to the stage for the most humiliating moment of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, well about that time frame anyway…

Jun stood in the line of contestants in the pose they all had after the parade feeling so self conscious. The full piece swimmers that the other girls were wearing cover a lot more than the one she was wearing did.

The nasty glances she got from the other girls actually made it harder for her to find out information as she waited backstage. She knew Ken would snoop around, but still Jun liked to do her part in fighting Galactor.

Unfortunately Miss Iceland was standing next to her and the woman was living up to her name.

"Do you think you can win this by looking like a slut." Miss Iceland hissed through her fake smile.

Jun kept her smile on her face the whole time as she responded." And do you_think _you can win this by trying to sleep with the Judges."

Jun had saw Miss Iceland walk up to Joe in the corridor, she ran a finger along his jaw line and if she was a cat she would have purred. She noticed Joe took a step backwards, and he worked to escape her attention.

Jun had mouthed to him as he was about to take his place on the Judging panel. "What was that all about?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders and coolly took his place with the other judges.

"Shhh, you two…they are about to announce the current leader in the Paget so far." Miss Japan whispered in an agitated voice.

Jun looked over at Joe who had a confident smile on his face, she wondered what it was about as Barry stepped up to the podium. She didn't miss the look of approval he gave her or the coded hand signal in Ken's direction that she knew related to his choice of costume for her.

She cast a side glace at Miss Iceland, there was something about her that just didn't sit right with Jun but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"The current leader in the Paget is." Barry smiled as he waited for the drum roll to finish, Jun heard the intake of breath by all the Paget contestants.

"Miss Utoland!" He called out Joyfully as Jun stood there in shock for a moment before she stepped forward, it was not her intention to win anything here. She never meant to draw that much attention to herself.

"The runner up is…" Another drum roll as Barry opened the white envelope." Miss Iceland…Would the two contestants please step forward." He turned to face then as they made there way down the catwalk, Jun could feel the dagger stare in the back of her head from Miss Iceland as they walked up to the podium.

Jun smiled and accepted the flowers and she waved to the people who were cheering her on in the crowd that had stopped to watch the Paget, and she noticed a group of young men up the back that started to give her a few wolf whistles, that was until they were told to move on by security.

Ken looked like he wanted to throw his Birdrang at them, she could see him growling from a corner he was standing in away from the crowd.

Jun never liked to be treated as just an object, wearing a pink miniskirt was bad enough. But any attention from Ken was good since she had always noticed that he tended to treat women with respect, even though he could be shy at times, and clueless.

When they finally got to the backstage Miss Iceland cornered her, the Beauty Paget contestant had a nasty look on her pretty face as she flicked her blond hair as if she was still on show for the judges.

"You really think you can win this?" She snarled as she pointed a perfectly manicured Christmas red fingernail at Jun's face.

Jun was not going too intimidated by this stuck up wanna be, she smiled sweetly at Miss Iceland. "The judges are the final decider in this…" She held up her flowers to her nose and drew in the sweet scent. This action seemed to make Miss Iceland more agitated, Jun looked back at her and she thought she saw steam coming out of her ears.

"Where is your Christmas spirit." Jun asked her in the most cheery voice she could muster before she walked over to Ken who was holding her red silk robe.

She had only minutes to get changed for the next lot of questions and she dreaded to think of the next outfit Ken had ready for her, there was no time to go to the dressing room…

A few hours later….

They walked at a fast pace down the hall in silence, when they got to Jun's dressing room Joe was waiting for them along with Jinpei the Elf and Santa Ryu.

Miss Iceland was getting more catty towards Jun each time it was announced she was in the lead of the competition, Jun wasn't interested in winning this Paget but Miss Iceland was stirring up Jun's desire to win.

"Onechan where did you get that swim costume, and some of those weird outfits?" Jinpei giggled as she pouted." Do you think it makes you look pretty…or is it really all for big bro." He teased her as Ken went bright red and jammed his hands in his pockets, the colours of her current outfit clashed and the shoes were just totally wrong, but she was still on lead for some unknown reason.

"Enough of that Jinpei…"Ken scolded him much to Jun's surprise.

"Alright has anyone found anything yet?" Ken looked at all of them.

"No just lots of Elves around, but that's not unusual because it is a Christmas fair." Jinpei the Elf shook his head and the bell on the end of his green hat tinkered.

"Just kids that are scared of me…I don't know why. "Ryu put up his hands in confusion and the adjusted his white beard.

Ryu made a good Santa, Jun thought as she looked over at Joe who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded.

"There is something about that Miss Iceland that's familiar…" He shook his caramel locks and frowned. "I just can't put my finger on why she is so familiar."

Ken nodded." I know what you mean Joe…"

"She's after the crown, but in Paget that is not unusual." Jun looked at the two of them.

"No, it's not that, she's very competitive….It's something else…" Joe hadn't moved from his position as he tried to find what he was looking for.

By this time Jun had ducked behind the Screen to change into the evening dress for the talent quest.

"Arrgghhh Ken we really have to talk about your taste in fashion." Jun called out from behind the screen.

"How did I score so high with the hideous clothes I have worn so far?" Jun exclaimed as she came out from behind the screen." Honestly!" She looked at Joe." Joe just grinned. "It's the least I could do…"

"Jun, your just a beautiful woman…You're not just a fashion plate like some of them out there." Ken's voice was so soft she barley heard him, she felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She heard them all talking for a few minutes about possible areas that they could have missed when she overheard Joe whispering to Ken…

"Ken, did you ask her about the loan?" She heard Joe whisper to him.

Loan?? Jun's ears pricked right up as she pulled up the zipper of the Evening gown, it was another one of Ken's disasters.

"No…Not yet…" Ken whispered back.

"Why not, isn't that what you went to talk to her about yesterday?" Joe's voice was very hard to hear but she caught the jist of what he was saying.

Joe I'll tell you it about later….. Not now alright." Ken sounded annoyed as they went silent.

By this time Jun was curious about this "loan" that Joe was referring too. He heart was pounding as she thought about the other day and how Ken had been complimenting her.

Was it all to get on her good side she wondered?

She composed herself as she came out from behind the screen in the lime green sequin gown off the shoulder gown that had hot pink fluffy stuff with something that looked like tinsel through it around the shoulders. That had gold beads stitched in amongst it. The dress was skin tight over her curves all the way to the ground. There was a split up the front that reached the top of her thighs and the hot pink fluffy stuff followed the split all the way around and along the train at the back.

She had on fishnet stocking again and a G-string from the lingerie that Ken had picked up to go with the dress. The shoes were hot pink stilettos with a lime green bow and Christmas bells on the top of them. This was what he had picked out for her to wear for the talent part of the Paget. Jun looked in the mirror…The holly with lime and pink in her hair set of the tacky gown. One of the few times she gets out of uniform and she becomes a fashion disaster…

"So Ken." She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Could you please o up the top part of my zip." He was there in a flash; she could feel his warm fingers fumbling for the zipper end.

She turned around and snaked her arms around his neck. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Ken look like he didn't know what to do next.

"Of course you are Jun." She leaned in closer to his face.

"Jun!" He blushed and stammered at her suddenly becoming so forward, this was not something she would normally do but she was growing tired of the games that they seemed to play over the past year since the moment they had last Christmas.

"Way to go Onechan." Jinpei grinned and nudged Joe. "I told ya…"

"Soooo…" She pushed him lightly away with one fingernail to his chest." _All_of this sucking up to me was so you could borrow money from me?" Her demeanour had now changed and she pursed her lips together as she became angry with him.

"Jun…I-"But she stood there now with her hands on her hips and her eyes were boring into his as she felt all the suppressed emotions rising up again." Are you embarrassed about kissing me so passionately Ken?" Tears stung her eyes and she fought to keep the hurt she was feeling from spilling out, besides she'd ruin her eye make-up if she cried.

"What do you need the money for?" She demanded as she continued to stare straight into his clear blue eyes, that now had the puppy dog look to them again, she was not going to fall for that again.

"Alright," He stood there like she was a judge about to condemn him to death." I came down to see you the other day because I need to borrow some money to pay outstanding taxes on the airfield, or the Utoland tax office will come and sell it to get their money." Ken looked ashamed of himself as he told her.

"So how much do you need?" She waited for his answer.

"$1000…" He said simply.

"I can't believe this! You came to talk to me… to ask me for money and we_almost _end up making love." Jun put her hands up in the air in frustration; she had thought it was because he loved her he had wanted to talk to her about their relationship over the past year.

Jinpei looked at both Joe and Ryu smugly, "I'm cashing in on the bets that we made at New Year guys…They _are_ dating secretly…" Jinpei put out his hands in both directions and twitched his fingers at them. Joe just gave him a filthy look. "You need more evidence than that small fry. Caught in the act was one of the requirements…"

She looked over at Ryu, Jinpei and finally Joe who looked amused by the whole conversation between Jun and Ken.

"Well,weellll." The Condor looked at Ken." That's one way to get a loan…"

Now Jun was angry with the both of them."Jinpei and I work hard in the café to make enough money to have savings for a future…" She looked at Joe again." So don't you get cocky Asakura because you owe me $500 that you borrowed three months ago, and your bar tab is higher than Ken's these days!"

"Really Joe, have you been doing shouts again…"The Condor didn't change his expression at Ken's question." What did you need the money for?" Ken looked at the Joe with an inquiring look.

"I had to pay rego on the Trailer…Remember it was impounded for 3 days…" Joe responded to something Ken obviously already knew.

"That's right…I didn't have any money that I could lend you…And you snore loudly Joe." Ken half smiled at Joe. "Yeah, that's why I live on my own, and your couch is the lumpiest piece of furniture on the planet…but thanks for putting me up for a few days bro."

"No problem bro." Ken responded. "Sorry I don't keep much in the way of food in the shack…well other than crisps and beer."

"Jun the best isn't she." Joe said as Ken nodded in agreement.

Joe and Ken both looked at her sheepishly, but Jun wasn't about to fall for their cute looks." You boys need to learn how to budget…How many times over the past year have you both come to me wanting a loan that you never pay back…I'm _never _lending you another cent…_again_!"

She looked at Ryu and Jinpei and glowed at them as the smirked fell from their faces.

"Do you two have something to add?"

"Ahhh No…time to retreat Jin…"Ryu pulled the Elf out the door with him quickly, as if Jun was about to level a yo-yo bomb at them.

Jun grabbed the feather bower and marched towards the door, she was going to get through this talent Quest with some of her dignity intact.

"Jun wait!" Ken called out to her as she ignored him and kept up her pace to the main arena.

"You forgot you guitar." He ran up next to her as she turned and wordlessly took it out of his hands. "It's not what you think…I just have been very focused on my career this year…" He pleaded.

"Your career???" She laughed sadly." Well don't quit your day job delivering mail because you're not good at being a fashion co-ordinator…"

"We have to talk…" He sounded desperate.

"Yes we do Ken…" She stopped and looked at him, he looked so lost." But it's not going to be all on your terms…you hurt me." She turned and went quickly to take her position as she was going to be onstage any minute.

8888888

Jun walked out onto the stage just as her introduction was being made; the song she had planned to sing fell flat in her throat.

You see it was for him, and at the moment she felt used by him. She looked over at Joe on the judging panel and Jinpei and Ryu out in the crowd, and finally out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ken standing just behind the curtain looking miserable.

What did she want most this Christmas?

For them to come together as a family like they used to do when they were kids at Dr.Nambu's Mansion. Before the Doctor took on more responsibility and he worked over Christmas, before they all went out on their own. Why was it that all year round they were together and it came to Christmas day and they were never together. It was just her and Jinpei doing all the Christmas things together, just like they did in the orphanage before they became a part of the team.

She began to strum the first bars of the popular Christmas song_…."I don't need a lot for Christmas …there is just one thing I need…"_

She began slowly with the first verses, not with the jolly tune that the song was traditionally with, tears stung her eyes again as she imagined what it would be like for them to be all there singing together.

"I _don't care about the present underneath the Christmas tree…"_ She almost choked on the next verse… why was she still singing this for him, he didn't deserve it.

"_I just want you for my own…more than you will ever know…make my wish come true…baby all I want for Christmas is you…."_

Jun had forgotten about the crowd that was growing as she sang the song to a slower beat. She put her heart and soul into each strum of the acoustic guitar and every word she sang.

Finally she looked out at the crowd that had come to watch the Paget and she was amazed at how packed the seating had become. The crowd was silent and she noticed tears streaming down peoples faces.

"Thank you…"She softly said into the microphone as a blush rose to her cheeks then a loud cheer erupted and people stood up and clapped as hard as they could.

The one thing she didn't see was the jealous look on Miss Iceland's face and the movement of the lips that said,"_How dare she!"_ Then she smirked_." I'll fix that wanna be."_ But the Condor saw it, right before the laser beam hit the stage where Jun was standing and Ken who dove out to grab Jun when he saw what was happening.

Then both Ken and Jun disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Miss Iceland walked fast up the hall, she had a lot do and she didn't intend to ruin the Fair until after she got the crown. But that little upstart Miss Utoland gave her no choice.

She was continually scoring higher than her, and the girl didn't even have her taste in fashion!

She stopped for a moment and looked in the mirror again; her talent had a very good response. The crowd cheered when she finished singing her song…

She stuck her pose that went with the song as she sang it for the mirror again. Marilyn Monroe style all the way through.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me….been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

She put out her arm as if to fix her long dark purple satin gloves, she had decided to wear her long hair down for this presentation…

"_Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need, the deed to a platinum mine, Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

She smiled as she thought about it for a moment and then she changed the line.

"_Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need, the deed to a Uranium mine, Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight…"_ She giggled as she looked at her Chanel designer rich purple silk gown that had cost her a fortune. It was skin tight all the way to ground, with a fishtail at the back.

"Santa_doesn't _come to naughty girls like you." The voice of the man of her dreams came from behind her, but when she turned her head slightly she was confronted with the Condor when had a gun to her neck.

"I never thought I would ever get to met you." She purred. Indeed his penetrating gaze from behind the purple tinted visor was drawing her in, his lips were flat lined and his brows had come together as he maintained his gaze.

"You're with Galactor aren't you?" He snarled as took hold of her blond locks in his gloved hand and drew her closer to him. "What did you do with Miss Utoland?" He demanded.

She was not about to be intimated by the Condor, but his breath on her bare neck was sending the most unbelievable sensations down her spine, she found herself wanting him even more than that nameless man she slept with the year before.

"You think a beauty pageant would be with Galactor." She purred in her sweetest baby doll voice.

"I'm on a tight schedule here, Miss Iceland, is that who you really are…Katse in disguise again, I saw through you…Katse…So what did you do to them."

She looked back at the reflection in the mirror, it was a shame she would have to kill him…but then to capture the Condor would be so much more fun…she entertained the idea as she waited for her moment to escape his tight grip on her arms. She began to laugh as she always did when a disguise was seen through, but this time it was really her, and he didn't know it.

The voice of the Swallow offered her the perfect opportunity as the Condor became momentarily distracted.

Quickly she sent her elbow into his abdomen sending him off balance, his gun went off, but the bullet was of target as it shattered the mirror. Now was her chance as she laughed louder as she swirled to the train of the gown as she transformed to become Berg Katse.

"I'll see you soon, Condor!" She cried out as she ran down the hall and through a secret door that lead her to the mecha. I was a shame she wouldn't get to finish the Paget. Without Miss Utoland there she would have been wearing the crown by Christmas Eve, and then onto ruin Christmas and rule the world by Christmas day.

"Start the Santa Sled Mecha, it looks like the Science Ninja Team got here after all." Katse looked at the Captain of the mecha, he was dressed in a Santa costume…Where did they come up with these costumes, Katse wondered.

She had plans for him now…The female form of Katse wanted the Condor alive and in her bed. Her male form just wanted him dead.

8888888888

Condor Joe stood there with fists against the wall of the door Katse disappeared behind.

"Jinpei I almost had him." The Condor cried out in frustration.

"Sis and big bro are dead I know it." The Swallow cried as he ran behind Joe.

"Don't be and idiot Jinpei, Ken would just die like that…and neither would Jun, now lets go and find the Owl…I bet he's happy to be getting some action." Joe gave Jinpei a feral grin as they set off to meet up with the Owl.

88888888888

Moments after the Swan and the Eagle disappeared…

Jun felt the heat of the beam as it hit her, and Kens went around her waist at the same time sending them tumbling from the stage, only the fall from the stage was like falling off a cliff, lucky for them she had strapped her Yo-yo to her thigh as she it took hold half way down the stage.

"What is happening to us?" She cried out as Ken held onto the bottom hem of the dress, the bag he had in his hand fell straight to the floor below them.

"I don't, but everything is so strange." He called back to her, he was looking straight up her dress from the angle he was at and she could see the blush rising to his face.

"Get over it Ken, you look up my pink mini skirt all the time…" She let out a breath as the worked out their next move.

"Jun we have to get to the bottom of this wall…I'll transmute and glide down, then you let go and I'll catch you." Ken instructed as she nodded that she understood.

"It's a long way down." She told him, she didn't want to admit it, but she felt a little scared at that moment.

"Do you trust me Jun?" He asked as he put his hand in front of his face to transmute.

"You bet I do!" She called out to him as he started to glide down to the bottom of the wall."With my _life_ Ken the Eagle." She added quietly as she made her Yo-yo disconnect and she fell to the bottom and into his arms...


	11. Chapter 11

Jun looked up at Ken as he gently laid her down on the ground after catching her from such a long drop.

"Jun, are you OK?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

"Yes…I'm fine I think…" She told him looking over at the enormous guitar that was broken in two and splinters were everywhere.

Ken looked over at too, then he quickly picked her up again as a giant shoe almost squashed them as he carried her to the shelter of the broken guitar.

"What happened to us?" She asked him as he gently put her on her feet, he just shook his head.

"I'm not sure Jun…I think that laser shrunk us…Wait here I have go and get that bag." She stood there are he ran out into the sea of giant shoes, and she cringed each time he was almost squashed by a shoe. The giants were in a state of panic, and she realized as she looked up at the crowd that they were still at the fair from the familiar faces. I guess Ken got that one right, she thought as she looked around the area.

She raised her bracelet to her lips." G-2 this is G-3 come in…" she called, but there was only static. "Jinpei…" She called into the bracelet, but there was still no response. She began to wonder what had happened to them.

"Our signals jammed, I can't reach any of the team." She informed him as Ken came racing into the shelter and he quickly shoved the bag in her hands, she opened it up to find her uniform in there.

"I know, I tried to reach them too…It's a war zone out there!" He exclaimed as she ran behind a giant splinter to change.

"Do you need any help with that zipper?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm fine…" she called out and stepped out in her Birdstyle, one minor thing though, he forgot to put in her white panties…

"What do we do now?" She asked him as they looked around the corner of the guitar.

"Why do you always ask me that?" He quizzed as he looked back at her.

She just gave him a questioning frown.

"Alright, you often act like you don't know what to do next, but really when the pressure is on you will take command…and Jun when you do, you're amazing…" He was being serious and he was looked like he was waiting for an answer.

"Look out, " She cried as they dove for cover as a giant fell against the guitar sending the remnants all over the place, they ran close together as they dodged giant splinters and strings.

She never knew he thought that when she took command…Jun only did it when she had too…

They finally found another place to stop away from the giants to assess the situation more.

"I'm afraid too." She admitted softly. This was the first time she had admitted her fear of taking command to anyone. She was happy to be G-3.

"You not afraid to take on goons…But your afraid of taking command?" Ken looked surprised at hearing this.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she ducked her head to look away from him, was afraid to take command and she had never admitted it before now to anyone…not even herself, she was scared when they were trapped on the base. She was disappointed about Christmas…the Snack J didn't even have any decorations up this year…she really wasn't that angry with him about the money he wanted to borrow, she knew she's help him out with it. But she was scared now and she didn't want it to show.

She felt his hands on her shoulders. "You have been so up and down over the past couple of weeks…" She felt a finger under her chin as he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I know…but it just feels like everything is falling apart…last Christmas we went our own ways…It was good of you to come over for a little while Christmas Eve…" How could she put her feelings into words? How could she explain to him what she really wanted without sounding selfish?

A soft reassuring smile came to Ken's lips. "I know what you are trying to say…I get scared at times to Jun. I'm not immune to all emotions even though I have tried to shut certain ones off. Let's just get ourselves back to normal…so have you got any ideas? He asked as she felt her spirits lift as she thought about a solution to their problem.

"Well…I know where we can get a ship..." She offered as she gave him a bright smile.

"Lead the way…" He offered as she ran and took hold of a cord that was hanging down to get leverage to move faster to the stand that she had looked at the model of the _God Phoenix_ a few days before.

888888888888888

"Ryu what happened to you?" Joe asked, he was getting angry now since they hadn't found any signs of the Jun or Ken in the massive complex.

"I got lost in the crowd, and then all these kids mugged me because they wanted a present from Santa…" The Owl explained. "Did I hear something about Berg Katse?"

"Damn that Berg Katse…But Miss Iceland, I've seen that face before…"He paled as the though came to his mind as to why she was so achingly familiar. "_It can't be_!" He punched a fist into the nearest wall leaving a dent, her eyes were just like Miss Italy from last year…

NO WAY! Joe thought as he put another dent in the wall, and dismissed that idea altogether, for Joe that night was really the most erotic he had ever experienced…but then she mentioned something about an ongoing relationship with him in the morning, and he was outta there.

He should have at least got her phone number before he left, but it was an after thought and nothing more. Long term relationships were not the Condors style, they just never seemed to work out and his girlfriends always ended up working for Galactor. But still the sex was fantastic with Miss Italy and her friend…it was the first time he had ever tried a threesome, and he discovered thing about himself that he never knew before, the experience had left him wondering if it would ever happen again.

"Watch it Joe…or you'll be back in anger management classes again." Jinpei teased as the Condor leveled the Swallow with a glare.

Condor Joe really didn't like to take his anger out on his friends, he ended up in anger management classes the year before because Dr.Nambu felt Joe needed to learn control. They help Joe tremendously in learning controlled anger. The teacher was great and when he got out of hospital a few days later after some theory from Dr.Gatcha. Why he gave the ISO a full refund of the money for the course as long as Joe never attended another one of his classes ever again. The man made some rude comments about the Science Ninja Team being a waste of time and money. So Joe had a few "controlled words" with him…He figured that with comments like that the guy _had _to be a Galactor agent, he just tried to get him to admit it.

"Not likely…" Joe turned and looked at the Owl and the Swallow.

Joe felt something hit his leg that felt like a pin prick, he looked around him but he couldn't see anything.

"What is_going on_ with Rudolf?" Jinpei asked looking up at giant reindeer as it head moved and its nose began to light up.

"Maybe its part of a show, people are calming down after that-" But the Owl was silenced as the beam shot out in their direction.

8888888888888

"Ken, look its Joe, Ryu and Jinpei!" Jun called out excitedly as they came around a corner, they were not far now from the stand where the ship was. But it felt like they had been going for ages when she spotted the rest of the team.

Ken pulled out his Birdrang. "This will get their attention." And he threw it at Joe's leg, but his Birdrang was so small that Joe reacted like he had been stung by a bee.

"Damn it!" Ken put a frustrated hand in the air as he caught his rang and put it back in its pouch.

"We have to get to them." She told him in a hurry, there were a lot of giants between them and it was risky. Since they were only 17cm tall, 14cam in Jun's case.

They had began the dangerous journey through the crowd, staying close to one another when they both noticed what was happening with Rudolf.

"So that is where the laser came from….oh that is so low!" Jun cried out as the beam went in the direction of their team mates.

"Quick Jun we have to reach them." Ken told her a pressing tone. She nodded and they both ran towards the other three that were now the same size as they were.


	12. Chapter 12

Jinpei ran towards her with arms out. "Sis I thought you and big bro were _dead_. Dead as can be!" The Swallow burst into tears as he threw his arms around her.

"Don't be silly," she chided him as she giggle a little bit, she always did when she knew he was afraid and giggling helped her put her own fears for him aside, sometime it made Jinpei forget his fear and she could be brave for him at the same time.

"What just happened?" Ryu asked looking at the giants that were now in a panic.

"We just got shrunk, and now we have to move. I'll explain what Jun and I have come up with as go…so let's boogie." Ken ordered them as the team assembled together and ran through the crowd after him dodging giant shoes as they went.

Ken explained to them what had happened as they ran, they figured that the giant Rudolf the red nosed reindeer had to be a mecha, and it was their job not to let Galactor ruin Christmas.

"This way Ken…" Jun instructed as they rounded another corner, this time he let her take the lead as she showed them the way to the ship.

When they finally came to the stand they all looked up at the model of the God Phoenix that just a few days before looked so small to Jun.

"Wow…that is _so _cool!" The Swallow smiled at the rest of them as he stepped forward to make his way up the table cloth to the ship. "Jinpei wait." Jun called out after the over eager Swallow.

"I don't _believe_ it Reggie…kids have thrown the dolls on the floor again." Natasha's annoyed tone sounded like it was amplified to them as she leaned down to look at the team.

"I didn't know you put Velcro on the Swallow…" She asked him as she looked at Jinpei who was stopped in his tracks, dangling from the end of the table cloth.

"Have you finished the smaller version of them Reggie to fit in the ship?" She asked as she bent down to pick him up. "Why didn't you tell me…"

"Put me down now...Noooo." The Swallow cried out as she took hold of him in her now huge hands.

"What?" Reggie questioned her, looking up from the G-2 doll he was fixing that had had its arms ripped off when two kids had a fight over it.

"Really don't think the real G-2 would think much of this." He held up the mutilated doll.

Joe looked up and cringed at the armless doll that had a likeness to him. "Ouch! I hope he can fix him…" Joe shook his head.

"I think ones as good as dead…You know maybe a Cyborg version might sell well." Reggie piped up as the idea took hold.

"Why do I suddenly feel sick, like someone just fore told my future or something." Joe had a troubled look on his face as he looked over at Jun who shrugged her shoulders. "Do believe in fortune tellers Joe?" Was all she said as she looked up over at Ken.

"I think it's time to get their attention…" Ken looked up at Reggie.

"We really should look at getting these dolls into packages…" Reggie shook his head." What tha! He said in surprise as he looked at the wiggling Swallow in Natasha's hand.

"Natasha!" Jun shouted to her.

"Who was that?" Natasha looked behind her.

"The Swan's talking to you…" Jinpei poked her hand so she'd look at him." Down there." He pointed to the rest of the team.

Reggie walked over and picked up the Eagle. "They look so life like…" His voice was filled with wonder.

"That's because we are the real team…Galactor has a new weapon." Ken explained as best he could to man who was studying him.

"Amazing…I wonder who made these ones…" Reggie turned Ken around in his hands. "You have to listen to me!" Ken called out to Reggie. "We need to borrow your God Phoenix so we can fight Galactor and find a way to ourselves back to normal."

Jun called out again." You have to listen to him…we were shrunk-"She tried to explain.

Joe let out a long breath and stood there with his arms folded. "They think we are some kinda toy."

Reggie looked at him…"I like this Condor doll…mmm, I wonder if his arms are any good for that doll that just got messed up-"

"Now look here old man, my arms stay right where they are, are you hearing me?" Joe didn't move, but he produced a feather and put between his teeth. "No kid messes with the Condor."

"Now we need that ship, and we don't have time for this mucking around." The Condor stood his ground.

"Put them in the ship Reggie…lets see what programming these dolls have had." Natasha urged him.

Reggie was mesmerized. "Alright," He said still dazed by these talking dolls that seemed to have a life all of their own.

So Natasha picked up each of the team and she gently put them inside the ship…

"Ryu fire up the engines…"Ken ordered as they took their seats, Reggie and Natasha hovered over the open roof with their mouths wide open.

"Ahhh hum…Could you please close that roof?" Ryu called out to them.

"And take us off that stand too what your at it." Jinpei asked.

"Are there Bird missiles on this ship?" Joe asked as the pair still stood staring, they just nodded in unison." That all a man needs," Joe stated with a feral grin spreading across his lips.

"Are the G-machines on board?" Ken asked them, again they just nodded.

"Oh thank you for lending us the ship…we'll try to take care of it." Jun gave them a friendly smile and a small wave as they closed the ship.

From the view screen they watched as Reggie took them off the stand. "Natasha…" Reggie looked at her.

"I know…they are flying away in your model! how-is-that-possible." The she fainted, and Reggie caught his wife before she hit the ground.

"They are such _nice_ people." Ryu said more to himself as he turned the ship starboard and they began to make their way back to the mecha.

Joe looked around him and then back at his console that was covered in tinsel. "What is it with women and decorations!"


	13. Chapter 13

"So you saw all of them there?" Katse asked his Captain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Lord Katse, the magnifier saw them all for just a moment, the Eagle and the Swan must have arrived as the laser went off." He reported as Katse gave him a doubtful stare.

"Alright find them then, I want them alive do you hear." Katse commanded, his/her Canary cage was empty and he wanted his/her Christmas present.

"What the hell is that?" Katse pointed at the view screen angrily.

"WOW! It's the God Phoenix sire…but a really good model of it." The Captain stepped closer to the screen." You know my son wants the dolls so he can do battles; I bet he'd love the model to go with them… I want one for my son for Christmas-"But the Captain was stopped mid sentence by a smack in the back of the head by Katse.

"Why not a Berg Katse doll, and a super sized Mecha?" Katse asked him.

"Well the demand just wasn't there from the toy companies to make one sire and it's much cooler for a kid to wanna be G-1 or G-2 who are the top selling toys, beside the Swan than overtook them as the most popular in the last stats and most kids like destroying Galactor-"

"WHAT!!!!" Katse cried out in horror." No demand for me…you can't be serious! I'm a great bad guy." Katse mused as he folded his arms," I order every child of Galactor to have a Berg Katse doll as a part of their Christmas present." There that should raise him in the figures in popular toys for Christmas…but still he/she/whatever, now had plans to take out the toy factories as well because of that insult.

"You're the best sire…I hope sales pick up Lord Katse." The Captain was now realizing what he had just said, Ooopsss

Katse looked back at the screen, the ship was now going into an attacking position, and it had just fired Bird missile that didn't even make a dent on the Reindeer.

"Why is that model _God Phoenix_ attacking us?" Katse questioned…as one purple gloved arm extended with a delicate purple finger to point at the screen.

"Well..mmm..I ahhh, Dunno!" The Captain shrugged his shoulders.

"Idiot! It's them, The Science Ninja Team. Shot it down, but don't kill them, do comprehend that order?" Katse looked at the stupid Captain whose expression he couldn't read from under the white Santa beard of his costume. Why did they let men like him breed, Katse had no idea.

"One more thing…" Katse asked.

"Yes Berg Katse,"

"Whose bright idea was it to put Christmas decorations all through the Mecha, including that 10ft tree decorated tree with lights on it in my office?" Katse demanded.

"I ahhh, not sure…ummm…who would _do_ such a thing?" The Captain stuttered with obvious guilt.

"Get on with it. Assemble the Mecha if they keep it up and move the device to the sled, I want full power from it now do you hear." Katse sighed as he looked back at the ship that was lining them up for another shot Katse wasn't taking any chances, he/she had orders to destroy the world on the 25th December, and the "she" side of him wanted to still get her crown, but for now it would have to wait until the Science Ninja Team were locked up the Canary Cage.

88888888888888888

Jun watched the frustrated Condor from her console.

"Damn it Ken its like we're shooting paint balls at it." Condor Joe banged his fist on the red button again and fired two more missiles before Ken caught his clenched fist in mid flight.

"Were only wasting them if they're not doing anything Joe." Ken was just as frustrated.

"What we really need to do is get inside it." Jun pointed out to the two of them.

"Jun's right Joe...we need to get inside the Mecha." Ken turned and smiled at her and gave her a nod of approval.

"That's a good plan but how?" Jinpei asked as they flew around its legs.

By this time a crowd had gathered below them, people thought that someone was doing a demonstration with the ship.

"I'm going out in the G-2 to have a look around it, I may just find an entrance yet." Joe casually informed them of his plan, and before Ken could object he was out the doors to get into his race car.

Ryu lowered the G-2 and he let then it dropped to the ground, Joe took of at a rapid rate of knots around the feet of Rudolf.

"Jun, Jinpei, lets rock! We may be able to find an entrance quicker if we split up."

"Roger," the other two called out as they ran to their G-machines.

88888888888

The Condor turned a corner so hard he was up on two wheels when disaster stuck…

He was flipped over on his roof by a kid that tried to catch him, and then the kid proceeded to pick up his race car.

"Mommy, mommy!" The dark blond haired kid dressed in a funny looking Eagle costume with an Ameris accent called out as he ran with the G-2 in his hands towards a pretty blond young woman who was obviously his mother.

"Wow mom, looks what I found, a remote control G-2, and look inside it, a robot Condor doll!" The boy showed her the race car, but at that point in time she was distracted by a girl who looked a little older than him dressed up as the Condor. At least the girl had good taste Joe figured.

The boy gawked at him through his front windscreen as Joe clenched his teeth and gripped the steering wheel.

"Put-me-down-or-face-my-wrath!" The condor bared his teeth more to try and get his point across, it just got the kid more excited, the he looked over at the young girl and he could see why the mother was distracted.

The little girl had the G-1 in her hands…

"Can we take him out of there mom." She questioned as the mother gently tried to take it out of her daughter's hands.

"We should return them to the person who owns them." The young mother insisted.

It was at that time that the little girl spotted the G-2.

"I'll do a swap.." He eyes lit up as she looked at the race car." I'm the Condor after all…" she pointed out to her brother.

"Ken are you hearing this?" Joe called into his bracelet.

"Yeah and we need to cut loose…I think I'll test out these weapons." Joe began to touch buttons that would expose his machine gun.

"NO Joe! You might hurt them…" Ken called out to him desperately.

"Do you think that's possible with the size the machine that I have got at the moment?" Joe asked in disbelief.

The kids began to argue over who would get which G-machine and why. "Hey," Their pretty blond mother tried to come between the two of them.

Joe was being thrown around like a rag doll, and he could see Ken was not in any better shape.

"Stop it the both of you." The mother was trying to pull the two of them apart." I'm the Swan, and the Swan gets the final say…If you don't be good, Santa won't bring you one for Christmas."

"Huh…well that figures." Joe smirked at all the argument he had with Ken and then the Swan intervened, G-3 the mother of those kids had it about right.

"No Jun, it's too risky!" Joe heard Ken call out to her anxiously as he noticed her sending the G-3 machine in a daring dive off a table, she let go of the bike for a moment as did a summersault. Joe felt his jaw drop when she exposed her panties but this time, she was wearing a lacy white G-string with a picture of mistletoe on the front with_"kiss me"_, and across the back at the top it had _Merry Christmas_ in bright red writing.

She then griped the handle bars as she gracefully continued the fall it was enough to distract the kids long enough for Ken to be able to break free, and she skimmed past the boy making him drop the G-2, she landed on the ground and skidded to a halt, gave Joe a wink and then rode off again.

Joe wanted to see the look on the Eagles face, when he saw that panty flash…it made Joe look at Jun more closely than he ever had before.

"Re-group with the God Phoenix everyone this was a bad idea and we got no where!" Ken ordered as Ryu came in for the pick up.

"Being pint size is getting us know where!" Joe told them as the Owl hooked him up, when he got onto the bridge the whole team was there.

"Wait a minute it's moving." Jun indicated at the view screen, the other Reindeers began to move as well.

They watched as the dome shattered as the nine Reindeers took flight along with the giant sled that had sat in the middle of the fair, people ran from the collapsing roof and Ryu dodged debris as he took off after the mecha.

They mecha began to assemble as the God Phoenix finally made it out of the roof top, it now looked like a giant Santa sled with a big bag of presents in the back of it.

"The_real _Santa is going to be pissed when he finds out about this." Jinpei declared as he looked at Jun and shook his head in disapproval.

"He sure is Jinpei…" she agreed.

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder and Blitzen, and Rudolf of course…" Jinpei listed of the Reindeer. "Just in case one was missing…" He told them as Ryu began to pursue the Santa's sled.

"Now let's get on board this thing and find that device that shrank us. Dr.Nambu might be able to find a way to bring us back to normal with it." Ken got back to working on the problem at hand…


	14. Chapter 14

"Has anyone read the story of David and Goliath?" Joe asked as they did another round of the mecha, which was firing lasers at them, but missing each time with Ryu's skill as a pilot.

"I think Goliath is much bigger this time." Ryu pointed out at the mass of a mecha before them.

Ken turned to look at Jun. "Jun, what do you know about this model God Phoenix?"

"Well." She looked at all of them. "It has firebird mode apparently, but it has never been tested."

"That's our way into the Mecha then." Ken's eyes were serious as he looked at her; they all knew how dangerous this idea was that Ken was entertaining.

Joe stood up and caught a hold of Ken's mantle." Ken this is a model, not our real ship…" But instead of trying to talk Ken out of it Joe's face broke into a knowing smile as he looked at his brother." But if it's to defeat Galactor, then I'm with ya all the way."

"So are we…all the way, if we're going to die, then we die together." Jun stood up too and looked Ken into Ken's eyes as she spoke and a silent understanding was passed between them.

Jinpei stood up too with a smile on his face. "Let's stop Galactor from ruining Christmas." Ryu seconded him.

"So what's you plan Ken?" Joe asked slapping Ken on the back.

"We use _firebird mode _to create a hole in the Mecha, then we fly the ship inside it, we split up and look for the device. I bet Galactor plans to shrink the human race on Christmas Day. But we made them act sooner." He looked around at all of them again to see that they knew the danger they about to face.

"Ryu have you checked out those controls." Ken asked as they scrambled to their seats to prepare for _firebird _mode. "Alright lets fire up this ship like a Christmas candle at carols by candle light…Ninja _firebird _technique!"

"Already done that boss, it looks the same as we have on the real ship." The Owl began to punch buttons for the engines to warm up as he put his hand on the lever. "Well, _Merry Christmas_ everyone if I don't get to see ya after this."

"Anyone wanna sing some Christmas Carols?" Jinpei called out as Ryu pulled up the lever…so they all began to sing together…

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, Now the jingle hop has begun…"_

Jun felt the suffocating heat of firebird as she held onto Jinpei; he was always scared in firebird mode. But this time felt like the first time Ken ordered them to use it. They were all tense and wondering if they would survive it when Ryu first pushed the leaver…She could hear the screech sounded like a bird, the same as if they were in the real ship.

And then the smell of something burning reached her delicate nose as they came out of _firebird_…

She opened her eyes to see the tree in the corner was on fire.

Ken was running for the fire extinguisher and Joe wasn't far behind him. The decorations had melted and the smell of melting plastic from the tree was almost over powering as she began to cough.

"Get some air in here Ryu…" She called out to the Owl as the fires were put out.

"See!" Joe began to point out as he looked around the ship." If this was the real ship-"

But a jab from Ken silenced the Condor; Joe just looked at him with questioning raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I _like_ Christmas decorations." Ken told him as he went back to his seat that brought a smile to Jun's face.

The bridge was covered in black patches of tinsel, and Joe's console looked like a melted mess of silver and red, his was the worst.

"Alright Ryu, lets get this show on the road." Ken told him as Ryu pointed the ship to go through the whole that was created by the firebird.

8888888888

"Damn incompetent idiots!" Berg Katse yelled at the Captain who was now trembling in his long black Santa boots.

"Sire?" He asked not really knowing what he had done wrong.

"I said alive not a fireball!" Katse hissed at him with a shaky finger in the Captains face." I told you to direct them to the opening that I had for them, not try and shoot them down…_Aggghhh_…" Katse began to pace the bridge of the Mecha. "How did you _ever_get promoted, idiot!"

"They are so small now it should be easy to catch the little mice…but noooo you have to go and screw it up." Katse muttered.

"Lord Katse, they are on board, I see a small ship on the monitor." One of the goons dressed as an elf called out. Katse swirled around and walked quickly over to look in it.

"Well it's about time!" He looked at his Captain. "Go fetch my Canary cage, I want them in it do you hear!" Katse demanded.

8888888888

"So why don't we see any goons?" Joe quizzed as he looked at the view screen.

"Don't talk too soon." Ken smiled as they spotted a group that had just rounded a corner.

The Condor was at the red button in moments. "Here are some Condor specials." He drawled as he casually hit the red button and tiny explosions sent the goons scurrying.

"What's with the Elf suits?" Jun asked as she looked at the green clad goons in green elf costumes running away.

"Katse must really be getting into the Christmas Spirit this year." Joe smirked as they turned another corner in the mecha.

"Well it that shrink device has to be around here somewhere?" Ken mused as he studied the screen in front of him.

"What's that?" Jun pointed at a door, it was the only one they had spotted so far…

"Well it's worth checking out…" Ken looked at Joe. Joe knew what to do and he fired a bird missile at the pin pad lock on the door, the door opened up and in they flew.

The room was enormous, much like the design of most of Galactors Mecha's, in the centre of the room there looked to be an odd looking laser.

"But they fired it out of Rudolf's nose…and we came in through the sled." Jun was thinking out loud, but Ken had a small smile on his face. She knew from his expression that he had figured it out.

"Yes Jun, it did. But I figured that if this whole thing came together like it did then maybe there was more to it." He glanced over his shoulder at her and he waited for her to pick up from him like she often did.

"I see, so what they did to us was more direct, but to do a whole population they needed it to be bigger…are you saying there are two shrink machines." Jun gave Ken a sharp look.

"I think so, this is the main one, I bet it feed through the reins when this whole thing is together, now if we can find the other one and get back to normal…"Ken left the rest hanging, she knew his plan.

"Then we can come back and blow up the Mecha with this device before Katse can carry out his plans." She finished his sentence and folded her arms and she waited for his next order.

"Spot on Jun…and I have a gut feeling that the missing people are with the device." Ken told them confidently as he looked back at the machine in the middle of the room.

"We split up from here, there has to be another room in this place…lets go." Ken ordered as they got up from their seats and ran for the G-machines.

_Jingle bell rock- by Bobby Helms_


	15. Chapter 15

Jun was moving at fast speed behind Joe when they ran into more trouble, but it was easy for then to avoid the goons since they were so small. Jinpei and Ryu had gone off in a different direction and Ken was just ahead of her and she could see him fighting the goons that tried to swat the G-1 like a fly.

She stopped and opened up her canon, this bike it appeared had some extra features, and she noticed the G-1 also had rockets and bullets from the way Ken was fighting swooping down in the goons in a daring run and then he'd pull up just in time as a goon toppled to the ground.

She wondered what extra equipment Joe's vehicle had, she didn't have to wait for long…spikes came out of his wheels as he took out a goons ankles, and she fired at the same time and together they took him down, between the three of them they were taking out as many goons as they would normal size.

"Hey we found it…I ahhh think…" Ryu's voice came through the bracelet, she listened to Ken's response, "send us a tracking signal and we'll join up with you."

"Joe, Jun, follow me." He ordered.

"_Roger._" She acknowledged as she turned her G-machine around.

A few moments later…

They arrived at the room to find the God Phoenix in high up on a table in a cage, and the G-4 along with it.

"What happened?" She heard Ken ask Ryu as he flew around the cage.

But she heard Jinpei's frantic voice." Get outta here, they'll put you in here as well!" Jinpei called out to them frantically, and in that moment Katse appeared and let out his usual menacing laugh and he picked up the cage.

"If you want them back alive then you have best do as _I_ tell you." Katse smugly told them. "Now come here… birdie, birdie…" He taunted them.

"Ryu…" Ken called out to him, "Try and fire a bird missile at him, it might work without all the G-machines…"

"I already tried!" The Owl called out as Katse began to run with the cage in his hands. "It didn't work; besides Joe used them all I think."

"I've had about enough of that wet blanket…" Joe called into his bracelet, and he smoked up the tyres on the G-2 and went after them along with Ken.

But Jun hesitated, she spotted the covered machine on the other side of the room and she figured she knew what it was…

She rode over to it and looked under the cover, it was the machine they were looking for it had to be.

"Hummm," she pondered thoughtfully. "Now if only could get up there…"

"G-1, this is G-3 I need you back here, I found the machine." She called Ken desperately.

If she could get back to normal then she could help the rest of them.

"I didn't go far Jun." Ken told her as she looked up to see him still flying around the room.

"Joe will at least keep an eye on where Katse is taking them…let's have a look under that tarp." He indicated as he flew low over it.

"OK we have to get it off…"She looked around to see if she could tie something to her bike.

"Ken there's a string attached to it, I'll tie it to my bike and see if I can pull off the cover." Jun tied the string that looked more like a thick rope to a person her size to the back of her bike and she began to ride off until she felt the tension pull so tight it almost pulled her of the motor bike.

She looked back behind her to see something pushing it up from the other side and she realized it was the G-1, he was under the tarp as it began to slowly slide off the machine.

Ken flew out as it came crashing to the ground, Jun got caught up underneath it.

"Jun, Jun." She heard Ken's distressed muffle voice as she lay under the heavy weight of the tarp trying to move. It was suffocating her as she tried to let him know she where she was.

She heard a ripping sound as she looked up to see a tear forming close to her, and then light as Ken pulled the fabric aside to help her up, he looked relieved as he took her hand to help her to her feet.

"Jun are you alright?" Concern was written all over his face.

"I'm fine Ken," She looked up at the odd looking machine. "Let's get a closer look."

"Come on, get into the G-1 with me, it looks like there is a place to land up there." Ken took her hand and they ran and they both jumped into the jet, Jun had to sit in his lap as he took hold of the controls, she could see Ken blushing under his visor as she made herself comfortable in his lap, his Birdstyle felt smooth and warm against her bare buttocks and she could feel his protective cup hard against her…as she was forced to lean back on him…Ken didn't move at all, but his arms tightened around her.

The journey didn't last long enough for Jun, as Ken landed the G-1 on the top of the machine.

8888888888

Condor Joe was going as fast as he could after Katse who was carrying Ryu and Jinpei.

He rounded another corner when he was thrown on his roof by a goon, the goon picked up the car like it was toy and handed it to Katse who looked at through the windscreen.

"Soon I'll know what you look like Condor, until then…" Katse opened the car door and pulled him out by his mantle with two fingers." You can join your friends…"

But the Condor was having none of it as he struggled to get out of the clasp of his arch enemy. Joe pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Katse's fingers.

"Ouch!" Katse yelled out as he let go of the Condor and Joe spread out his mantle to glide to over closer to the cage, with lightning speed he pulled out his cable gun and shot it at the door of the cage. The cage door didn't open the shot just bent the latch.

Joe spread out his mantel to glide to the floor, as he was about to land he had an idea, he grabbed a hold of the back of Katse's cape as the villain cursed and began to look around for him.

Joe was now hanging in the inside lining as swirled around to look behind him.

"Where did that menace go?" Katse cursed some more as he threw the G-2 against a wall, the toy car burst into flames and then it exploded, the explosion sent Katse and his goons flying, Joe almost got squashed when Katse went sprawling on the ground a few metres away from his goons.

The birdcage was lying on its side on the ground and the door latch had finally come undone.

Jinpei and Ryu ran out from the cage, the ship and the buggy were a mess, Joe managed to sneak out from under Katse's cape and he silently signaled the Owl and the Swallow to follow him.

When they were finally moving down the corridor away from Katse, Jinpei stopped and looked at Joe." What else was in that model of the G-2," he enquired.

"I don't know but I want the full sized version of that car, I think I'll have to talk to that toymaker!" Joe looked over at wreckage against the wall." You were the best G-2 I ever drove…rest in peace!" he mourned, and made the sign of the cross and bowed his head for a moment.

"Get the shrink machine warmed up now!" Katse demanded. "We're gonna shrink Paris, and those morons at the Christmas Fair!"

Joe put his lips to his bracelet. "Ken we have a problem."

"What Joe?" Ken asked him.

"Katse is about to use the shrink machine to shrink Paris…" Joe told him.

"Jun is working on the second device, I think she may have worked out a way to bring us back to normal…get a move Joe and get back here." Ken ordered as the three of them began to run as fast as they could to meet up with Ken and Jun.


	16. Chapter 16

Jun looked at the enormous buttons, why did men have such an obsession with red buttons she wondered as she looked at the obvious red button on its own.

"Ken I need to open this panel." She indicated to the side control panel, he got out his Birdrang and pried the huge panel open.

Jun went to walk into the computer circuitry when Ken pulled her back, "No Jun it's too dangerous…you could get fried by the circuits."

Jun looked at him," But I have to Ken…the world depends on it."

"Then we go together…" He declared as he looked into her eyes.

"There must be a chip in here…" She mused as the walked around the inside of the machine.

"Well, well…" Jun stood looking back at the panel with her hands on her hips.

"What Jun…"

"If all else fails…read the instructions." She looked back at him and smiled.

"You're a genius!" Ken grinned at her as he looked at the panel as well.

"_How to reverse the shrink machine?" _Jun read out to him.

They worked for a while because they had to change over a chip, that normally would have taken seconds, but when the chip is twice your size it takes a bit longer.

"Now...it needs to be tested." Jun told him as she looked at him. "If I stand in the path of the laser, you can fly the G-1 and push the button in with the nose of jet…"The plan was sound, and Jun figured if one of them could get back to normal, her train of thought was interrupted by Ken's pursed lips.

"Jun you're not going to take a risk like that, what if it malfunctions?" She was touched by his concern, but she knew she was the one to take the risk.

"I'm not afraid…" She began to tell him.

"It's not about wether you're scared or not…I just don't want to-"He stopped and looked away from her.

"Do what you have to do Jun…" He said with his back to her.

She moved quickly passed him, and she spread her mantle and glided to the ground.

Jun stood in the path of the laser and she watch as Ken powered the Jet into the red button, the light was blinding and she suddenly had pain shoot through her body…

But when she stood up againshe looked at her hands, the world had suddenly changed around her.

She looked at the G-1 that was flying around her and she knew she was back to normal. He dove down lower and she found herself smiling at the thought that he was taking a peak at her panties.

She walked over to the machine and she waited for him to land, Ken got out of the toy G-1 and he looked up at her with a smile. Jun put out her hand and he walked onto her palm.

"You do look like a live action figure…" She whispered as he stood there with his arms folded, she walked him over to the spot she had stood in only moments before and went and pushed the red button, within moments he was back to normal.

The rest of the team rounded the corner.

"I know Joe…get in the line of fire…"Ken pointed to the spot he just stood in as the other two ran in behind the Condor.

Two minutes later they were all back to normal size.

"Let's go and stop this fake Santa sled from shrinking Paris." Ken ordered as they ran out behind him.

Before Jun left the room she quickly grabbed a chip that she found inside the shrink machine that its blue prints, she figured Dr.Nambu would be interested in the information.

She followed the rest of them back to the main auditorium that had the super sized shrinking device.

Katse was at the controls when he spotted them, he continued to punch buttons.

"You're too late Science Ninja Team," And he let out an evil laugh.

When Ryu picked up the damaged toy God Phoenix that was next to the cage Katse had thrown on the ground. "There's one bird missile left, it was stuck."

Joe took the missile and attached it to feather shuriken,"Take that Beg Katse." He snarled as he threw it at the device.

"No,no,no!" Katse cried like a baby as he put his hands to his head as it exploded and the device began to collapse around him, the mecha faulted as the chain reaction of the destruction of the mecha began.

He ran from the room in the opposite direction as it began to implode.

"Common," Ken signalled them with a wave of his arm as they followed him down a corridor.

"Wait," Jinpei called out as they ran past a room, he picked a cage with tiny people in it, all looking terrified.

"You're safe…you're in the hands of the Science Ninja Team, and the Mighty Swallow will get you home safely." Jinpei puffed out his chest and then almost lost his balance when another explosion rocked the Mecha.

Ken threw a cover over the cage. "The less they see the better it could get a bit hairy getting of this thing before it crashes, hang onto them tight Jinpei…" He told the Swallow.

The sled began to split in half as they clung to anything that would stop them from being sucked into the wreckage that had already started to fall away. Jun looked at the expression on Ken's face and she followed his eyes to the craft that looked like a Christmas present flying off into the night, it was Katse. She saw him mouth the words in frustration." He got away again…one day Katse…one day."

"Ken you gotta plan right?" Joe called out over the noise of the wind.

Before he could answer they all could hear the distinct, "Ho...Ho…Ho…" in the distance.

"Are you seeing what I'm seein'" Ryu's shocked expression echoed all of them as they stood on the edge of the mecha that was now heading towards the ground.

An enormous sled that was being pulled be nine reindeers came swooping with a red nose one in the lead, his nose had a soft but welcoming glow, in the sled was a man dressed in a blue velvet jacket and pants trimmed with white fur, he had a very aged face with a long white beard and a kind smile.

"Get in Science Ninja Team; you don't have time to gawk." His jolly voice rang out in the night.

So they all flew across to the sled that was loaded with presents, Jinpei was a beaming with excitement as they landed in the seat next to Santa Claus. Ryu just went white and gibbered like a stunned mullet without words leaving his lips. Jinpei turned to with an "I told you so...Santa's real!"

"Well of course I am!" He spoke to Jinpei directly as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "Your Christmas wish has been granted my boy." He patted his pocket. "I got your letter…Jinpei, you have been good all year son." Santa gave him a joyful wink.

"Aren't you kinda early Santa…?" The boy asked, for Jinpei this was like a dream come true.

"It depends upon the family tradition…and the time zone you live in." Santa started as he looked over at the rest of them and smiled through his thick white beard and twinkling blue eyes.

"Ken the Eagle…I remember you well as a child a sensitive boy who looked out for everyone around him, so loyal, I knew you had promise, I'm so sorry I could bring you what your heart desired most when you were a boy. But there is something you have tried to deny yourself because of that lost prayer…let go of your fear of love Gatchaman, your Christmas joy has been with you for sometime now, and you gave it up for the wrong reasons last year I'm telling you, and if you allow it back in it will last you a lifetime." Ken had a tear run down his cheek as he looked away.

Then Santa's eye's fell on Joe, who looked stood there with a guarded expression on his face.

"Condor Joe…You were always a tough one. If anyone can conceal who they truly are it's you…always showing your tough side, but inside there is a man filled with compassion, why do try to cover it up so much." Santa quizzed him." But still, you're heart is in the right place, so that's why I gave you a chance. You never did ask for anything especially after your parents died, because you were to afraid too ask me for it so instead you allowed the need for revenge to fill your heart…Search your heart Joe Asakura and you'll find what you have been truly looking for all these years right in front of you, open your eyes an begin valuing you life before it is too late."

He chuckled a little as he looked at the stunned Owl.

"Ahhh Ryu the Owl…Senji is so lucky to have a brother like you, but you have a family. I know what you want, but now it is time for you to realize it for yourself to have respect, you must first look at who you are, and be proud of what you contribute to those around you, you have saved you team mates lives many times throughout the year…your father is afraid for you, and he loves deeply. Never forget it."

Santa's face softened a great deal with a fathers affection as he looked at Jun. "Dearest Jun the Swan, such giving heart, I remember the Christmas I saw you at the window of the orphanage…you were so lonely, and orphaned so young that you have no memory of your family who loved you so much. That night you asked me for a family of your own and to not live your life in the orphanage. I'll tell you something Jun, you were your mother's last Christmas wish, and she almost lost you as a tiny baby barely at four weeks old on Christmas Eve from a virus that swept through the village you were born in."

Santa sighed sadly before he continued to tell her story. "She nursed you back to heath before the virus claimed her, it had weakened her heart… that Christmas she knew she was dying, and she sat with you in her arms and prayed for only one thing. Before she died she wanted you to live a life of purpose and become a part of family, it was her last prayer to me. You are loved Jun…and I sent Jinpei to you because you are just like your mother, I knew you would be a sister and family to him… …you are such a compassionate person and as pretty as she was at your age too. Didn't fulfil your Christmas wish many years ago."

"Oh Santa…" Jun couldn't stop her flow of tears. "Thank you."

"Exactly who are you really?" Joe asked as he stepped closer to the wise looking man.

"People have many names for me…some are not flattering you know." He mused." I think I'll stick with Santa for now."

"Wait a minute." Jinpei put up his finger suspiciously." Doesn't Santa Claus wear red?"

Santa's jolly laugh echoed through the starry night sky, and his blue eyes shone like blue lights on Christmas tree." I wear whatever I want, I grew tired of the old red suit…I hide who I am even better than you do Science Ninja Team." He turned to face them and he gave them all a radiant jolly smile "My sled isn't filled with toys like you are led to believe…it is filled with the true desires of giving hearts…all you have to do is ask without a personal agenda that is corrupted by selfish desire...and I will try to fulfil it the best way I can get those people to Dr.Nambu as soon as you can."

Santa began his decent, "I believe this is your stop."

"Just remember, all of you, family is made up of people who give you unconditional love…forgiveness even when you think they don't deserve it, tolerance when you think you know better…families come together in many different ways."

They all got out of the sled that was parked next to the real God Phoenix; they stood in silence for a long time before they went back to the ship.

"You know these a great decorations Jun." Joe complimented her quietly as he sat down at his console still looking like he was lost in his thoughts as much as the rest of them.

Jun hardly heard him as she looked at her refection in the glass in front of her; she looked like her mother at her age…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Ken, again not a word was spoken between them, but the words were not always needed between them as he wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

_Late Christmas Eve..._

Jun and Jinpei walked through the door of the Snack J tired and in need of sleep. Jun stole a glance around the moonlit bar and grill, it looked the same as it always did all year round because this year she had no time to decorate it, or even buy a Christmas tree.

They had spent all day doing reports for Dr.Nambu, and getting the people who had been shrunk back to normal, the _real_ Miss Utoland went back to Paris to finish the Paget.

Joe went as soon as he could because there was a race he wanted to compete in, and she didn't get the chance to catch up with Ken because he was in meeting most of the day with Dr.Nambu, she knew one of the discussion was about his use of the ISO credit card in Paris, later that afternoon he told them he was going to Ameris for an Air show.

So it was just the two of them again.

She followed Jinpei up the stairs to the loft and she watched him walk to his room, but he stopped at the door and he suddenly turned and ran over to her and he almost knocked her over with the strength of his embrace.

"Thank you Sis…for making every Christmas so special for me." Jinpei's voice was full of love for his sister. Jun didn't know what to say, so she just hugged the Swallow back.

Finally she whispered. "Anytime Jinpei, I'm sorry I couldn't make this one as special…" She told him with regret, she didn't have time to prepare this year.

"But you have sis, don't you see, you decorated the God Phoenix just for me, OK the others didn't appreciate it as much, but _I _did."

He pulled away as he wiped his nose and he looked shyly up to her. "The letter that I actually sent to Santa wasn't the one with the list of toys…"

"Oh," She asked and she waited for him to continue.

"It was for you to find out about your mother. I know you wondered what she was like sometimes…and I could tell you had begun to think about her again…I know you wondered if she had abandoned you at the orphanage because she didn't want you." Jun felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at her thoughtful little brother, she remembered talking to him about her feelings of being in the orphanage only once, and that was just before Dr. Nambu showed up there.

"So I guess Santa does read his letters after all…Merry Christmas Sis." And he hugged her again.

"Merry Christmas Jinpei…I'm sorry I didn't get you a present this year…"

"It's OK, Sis being together and doing things like singing songs and have fun, that's all the presents I need…I'll cook something special for us for lunch tomorrow…we can play a board game."

"I'd like that Jin..."She told him as she absently stroked his dark brown hair.

He smiled up at her through his messy fringe." Good night sis… I love you."

She kissed the top of his head and he wriggled from her embrace and ran to his room, before she could say anything.

Jun felt like her feet were glued to the ground as she stared at his door. "I love you too Jinpei," She whispered. Jinpei was full of surprises and that was just one of the reasons she loved her little brother.

Jun finally managed to walk into her room, and as she prepared to go to bed she though about the things she would do with him tomorrow, since it would be just the two of them maybe they could go out for a picnic…that would be something different to do.

She lay there for a while thinking about Jinpei and the how much he was growing up before her eyes, and then there was Ken and his face drifted before her as sleep finally claimed her….

The early hours of Christmas morning…

Jun woke up to feel something heavy at her feet, she moved them again slowly, and there was definitely something there. So she boosted herself up on one elbow and pushed her messy black hair out of the way so she could focus on what was sitting there.

It was a flat white box with bright red Christmas ribbon neatly tied around it; she sat up quickly then and her heart started pounding as she pulled at the ribbon. No one had ever left her a present at the end of her bed before and she assumed Jinpei must have decided to do it.

She opened the lid of the box and gasped at what was inside, this was not a present that Jinpei would give her.

She touched the soft silk satin as it ran through her fingers as she pulled out the evening dress, the soft crimson was just her colour, and the silk chiffon wrap that matched it perfectly was embroidered on the ends with tassels and beads. It looked very expensive, she hopped out of the bed excitedly as she held the gown up against herself and looked in the full length mirror.

The hem swirled around her ankles and the drapes of the gown looked to be figure hugging but tasteful, the low back was daring but classy. She wondered if there would ever be an occasion to wear such a beautiful gown. She went back over to the box to find a match pair of silver strapy shoes with small diamantes and a silver evening bag that matched the shoes,and a"Miss Christmas." Paget diamond tiara, she knew in her heart who this present was from.

She heard a crashing sound from downstairs and she figured Jinpei must have been in the kitchen getting ready to his special blueberry pancakes for Christmas morning breakfast.

Joy filled her heart in anticipation of what that day would bring for the two of them, she ran out her door to almost knock Jinpei over who was coming down the hall from his room.

"Who's downstairs?" She asked him. Now she wondering if they had a thief downstairs, she indicated for Jinpei to be quiet as the made their way into the bar from the loft.

"Huh!" Jinpei's eyes went wide.

"Did you-"she started.

"No sis…" Jinpei was still looking around the bar at the transformation that had happened.

There was a tall real Christmas tree in the corner fully decorated and with lights, and presents under it, there were wreaths and tinsel along the counter…there were decorations everywhere.

Then they heard singing coming from the kitchen as the three tenors started up…

"Tis the season to be jolly...fala alahh lalala" then the song faltered and she grinned at Jinpei at the conversation taking place in the Snack J kitchen.

"You guys know any more of the words?" Ken asked as the sounds of pots clanging together reached her ears.

"Nope, let's try another one." Joe called out to him above the clatter.

"Awww I know!" Ryu declared as they broke out into song again, all of them were off key but it was the sweetest sound Jun had ever heard.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: A partridge in a pear tree."_

"_On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: Two turtle doves_

_And a Partridge in a pear tree."_

Then the song died out again…

"What happened on the third day?" Ken asked one of them, by this time she was standing in the door of the kitchen, so she finished the next part for them.

"_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: Three French Hens, two turtle doves, and a Partridge in a pear tree."_

Ken gave her a radiant smile," I see you're finally up" he looked over his shoulder at the cook, "Joe how are those pancakes going?" He was chopping up fresh fruit and she saw the mascarpone cream off to the side, along with the maple syrup. This was her all time favourite breakfast.

She looked over at Joe who had a Christmas apron on which looked odd on him, and he was flipping blueberry pancakes as he kept singing the next part in a deliberately deep voice.

"Almost there Ken…" Ryu offered as he went to pick one up off the plate, but Joe swatted his fingers with the spatula and he gave the owl a mock Condor glare.

"I'm really scared Joe…" Ryu pretended to act scared of the Condor as he raised his hands in mock terror.

Joe smirked." You should be." And he went back to his pancakes that were cooking on the gas top stove.

"Are you two ready for breakfast?" Ken's eyes were so a soft clear blue from the way he was smiling at her, and they were twinkling like stars.

"Ready when you are." She said smiling.

He looked at her light pink baby doll nighty and messy hair and he raised a playful eyebrow.

She felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she realized she was still in her PJ's, and Ken had never seen her like that before.

"I'll be back," She turned and ran quickly upstairs, but not before she noticed Jinpei sneaking up to Joes pancake stack and signalling to Ryu to distract him.

A short while later she was back down enjoying the breakfast with the boys, and they all participated in the clean up. But that was really only the start of Christmas day.

They had prepared a Christmas lunch and they turned down all offers from her and Jinpei to help.

Ryu had set the table with Christmas china, and a green table cloth with red napkins. She went to the bar and got the best wine off the top shelf and put the bottles on the table ready to go when the two chefs came out with a turkey and baked dinner.

By the end of the meal they were stuffed with food and tipsy with the wine, Joe and Ken began to tell Christmas jokes that had them almost rolling out of their seats with laughter.

"Ok here's another one." Joe stood up to tell his joke holding up his glass of wine to get everyone's attention." What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?"

Ryu scratched his head thoughtfully." I dunno…"

"Give up…" Joe looked at all of them. "Frostbite." And they cracked up laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Jun's sides hurt from laughing so hard, she couldn't remember how long it had been since they had played around so much.

The afternoon passed quickly, the presents under the tree were for all of them from the toymaker at the fair, after the ISO had made sure they were not a security risk. Dr.Nambu had passed on the gifts to Ken.

Ryu put on his Santa hat and he began to hand out the presents.

"He made up a G-2 complete with remote control!" Joe was acting like a kid in candy shop as he put the car on the ground began to race it around the tree.

By the time they all had the presents open they were all sitting with remote controls and the models of their G-machines…

He even put in a Mecha and a Katse doll for them.

"Alright team lets hook with the God Phoenix…ready for pick up Ryu?" Ken called out as they finished their play around mission. They managed to do with the remotes and against giggle fest begun as Ken unmasked the Katse doll.

"Whoo hoo!" They all cried out he did it…they were acting like children, and they were loving every minute of it.

"Isn't it great that we got a Christmas bonus from the ISO." Ryu sighed and sat back holding his full belly and he looked like he was about to nod off to sleep in his chair.

"You bet…I can pay my debts now." Ken looked at them all as the room became quiet in the late afternoon as they began to whine down.

"What made you guys decide to celebrate Christmas?" Jun asked them the question that has been on her mind since she came down the stairs.

"We wanted to surprise you…" Ken started.

"It was Ken's idea, all of this was his idea, so don't let him tell you anything different." Joe winked at Jun as she looked over at Ken who looked like he had been caught in the act of doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

"Hey that's not true Joe!" Ken looked like he needed to set a few things straight. " You went and got the tree…Ryu helped as well."

"Because you said to find a real tree, not a fake tree…" Joe still put the whole thing back on Ken. "Admit it Ken,"

Ken sat back in his chair and calmly put his hands behind his head, "It was a joint effort, from you and Ryu. I couldn't have pulled this off in such short notice alone."

"Team effort, like always." They clinked glasses as if it was a toast .

"Well this is the best ever…" Jun stood up as well and they all moved away from the table. "Can we do this ever year…like a family tradition."

"You bet." The boys all nodded in unison.

She went to give each of them a hug, but the next thing she knew she was surrounded in a group hug.

"You're right were you belong…the heart of the team." Ken whispered in her ear. "_Merry Christmas."_

After they finished cleaning up Joe excused himself he had to prepare for a race the next day, Ryu asked Jinpei if wanted to come with him for a few days to his parents village, Jun let him go.

That left her alone with Ken…

She switched off the lights so they could sit and watch the ones on the Christmas tree flash and fill the room with the soft coloured light.

It had been a long but joyful day for Jun and let him take her hand and guide her to a spot next to the tree. They lay down on some cushions that he had arranged and silently studied each others eyes. It was a comfortable natural feeling to have him this close, and he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her closer with other arm around her waist.

"So Ken, what happens now?" She barely whispered.

"I love you Jun…" He never lost eye contact with her the whole time." I lost touch with that for a while because I thought I had to prove to Dr. Nambu I was dedicated enough to be Gatchaman. I know it's lame to say that…but you understand me in way no one else could."

"We are both in the same line of work Ken…I want to finish this war as much as you do, and I do whatever it takes…" She looked deeply into his eyes and she watched as a small smile crossed his lips.

"It may not be easy on us at times if we become involved in a relationship, but I have to let you know one very important thing." She waited as she gave him a questioning frown.

"I never want to lose you…and if we part, then it will be your call because I love too much to wanna give you up." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

When they finally parted for a moment she spoke the words she had been wanting to for a long time. "I love you too Ken…I always have."

"So what are we gonna do about that bet Joe, Ryu and Jinpei have going." A mischievous smile crossed his face.

"I think for all the teasing that I have had from Jinpei throughout the year that needs to have some pay back." She winked at him as her smile mirrored his.

"So what shall we do my Swan…"He pulled her in so close her body was pressed hard against his as he began to kiss her neck with long slow moist touches that began to send pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Well, if you continue to pretend to ignore me, and I flirt with you and try and get your attention…"She giggled a little at the thought of the games they could play on them for placing a bet last new year that they had to be caught in the act of making love.

"Mmm…sounds like a plan, we could develop signals…" He suggested as his hands went under her shirt and his fingers began to caress her bare skin, she arched her back as he slipped off her shirt.

"Well, I could find a secret channel on out bracelets; we can just tell then that we are…Just good friends." She moaned as he took off her bra and began massage her nipples with his tongue.

"You can do that?" He looked up at her for a moment, and then he continued to massage her breasts with his lips and tongue.

"Yes…"She smiled at him.

"Good because I want to take you out on a date for New Years…I hope you have a dress for it, because it's a formal occasion…We could test out this game early New Years eve…I leave after Joe tells me off for ignoring you again…"

She finished the plan off. "I tell Jinpei I'm not in the mood to party any more…"

"Meet me at the airfield by 10pm…" Ken smiled as he began to undo her belt." Let's see how long we can string them along for…I want to see who wins the bet eventually.

"Me too! I have a beautiful dress that I found on the end my bed this morning…I think my Fashion Co-ordinator is improving in his taste for high fashion clothing. Now we have too much talking and not enough stripping. I think this is about where we left off the last time"

Jun grabbed his shirt and his belt buckle she began to pull it off his cloths with a sense of urgency.

"I love it when you take control." His voice had become husky with the weight of the electricity and passion that was flowing between them.

She could see the effect she was having on him as the room heated up and they began to move in time as they made love with the flashing lights on the tree as they both climaxed together…

"Merry Christmas." She breathed in his ear afterwards, she could feel his sweat on her body and his breathing was still heavy as she felt his warm breath on her ear. "Merry Christmas Jun…"

888888888888

Berg Katse sat in his quarters at the Galactor base alone.

It was Christmas night and he didn't feel like celebrating Christmas, his Mecha was destroyed and he got a major dressing down by Sosai X, he was just not in the mood for singing and celebration like his goons were, he had it in mind to cancel Christmas all together. But then his last attempt failed, and his female side lost the Miss Christmas contest.

Was life worth living? Katse pondered on that thought for a moment.

But then again what was this big box sitting in his lounge room. Katse had been staring at it for an hour, he swirled his red wine before he stood up and walked over to the nicely wrapped gift.

It was time to open it so he took out the card from the envelope.

"This is a special gift just for you Berg Katse, from all of your loyal goons. Just what you said you wanted for Christmas."

"Hummm," he muttered as he tore off the paper…

Sitting before him in his lounge room was a Canary cage with five action figure dolls of the Science Ninja Team.

"What did I do wrong?" Katse cried as he looked up at the ceiling and waved his hands as if God would give him an answer.

He looked back at the cage and picked it up and hung it on the empty stand.

Well I think I'll change to a woman for new years, she's just itching to find that man.

Katse shook his head, and he went and took out the Gatchaman doll and the Condor doll and sat then in front him.

"So you wanna piece of me huh...Gatchaman." He sneered at the Eagle doll.

In his other hand he picked up the Condor doll. "Think your tough now Condor?"

It was at that minute his new Captain walked in, he stopped and gave Katse a strange look, as Katse forgot about the dolls in his hands, he quickly threw then back in the cage.

"What?" he asked him annoyed that he was caught playing with action figures.

"Merry Christmas Lord Katse, I'm happy to see you liked your present…"The Captain bowed and waited to be dismissed.

"Ahhh yeah, very good let them knew I'll put it to good use…Merry Christmas and get back to the party, and _no _I don't wanna join you." Katse grumbled as he poured himself a glass of wine and the Captain left in a hurry.

Katse picked up the Eagle doll again…

"I'm giving until the 2nd January, and then BAM!" he hit the doll.

"Ahhh," He sat back down and drained the glass.

"Merry Christmas Science Ninja Team, enjoy it because it's gonna be your last." And Katse threw back his head and laughed.


	18. Epilogue

New Years Eve…

Reggie sat at his desk looking at the letter he received the day before from the ISO. He had read it at least fifty times but he _still _wasn't taking it all in.

"Natasha I don't _get it._..why would they want _me_ to design the next G-2 machine?" He shook his head in confusion. The thing was he called the number that was provided and he was put through to a technician. The man sounded desperate, and he pleaded with Reggie to come into the ISO and help them out with the weapon redesign of the Condors transforming car.

Natasha came and stood over his shoulder and shook her head as she squinted at the letter."You're a toymaker dear, maybe someone saw your design at the fair from the ISO and liked it." She pointed out to him proudly.

"I don't know Natasha, the guy on the phone said something about the Condor demanding they do a better job of his cars weapons...then something about a feather being at his throat if he didn't contact me, he wasn't making much sense and I don't think it was my imagination that the man sounded_ scared_." He looked up at his wife to see if she knew anything more about it.

Of course she didn't, so he put the letter down on the table.

"No one knew I had installed _extra _weapons on the toy vehicles." He huffed at the irony of how they went missing." Then they got stolen by some mini mechanical dolls...I wonder what thief thought that idea up! "He sighed as he let out a long drawn breath." Well I hope they sent the remote control G-machines to the Science Ninja Team for Christmas, you know they deserve something for all they do for the planet."

"Yes they do, now darling is the way to bring in the New Year?" She asked as she took his hand in hers...

He smiled as he stood up to join her as they left the room for the main living room, she put on their favourite song and they began to dance slowly...some moments don't need words as the two toy-makers brought in the New Year together.

88888888

The music filled her ears as Ken lead her out onto the dance floor, he pulled her close to him and there no where else in the world she would rather be than to bring in the New year in his arms.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He murmured softly in her ear.

"Thank you…" she smiled, he looked very handsome in the black suit and crimson silk vest that matched her dress.

"You know I never come to things like this…but I just figured you'd enjoy it." Ken confessed as he swirled her around the dance floor. It was in the hotel that they had been booked into for the Christmas fair, Ken had decided to get last minute tickets, and he managed to get the best room in the hotel.

"Well, a grand ball in Paris is very romantic, honestly Ken I didn't know you had it in you." She looked into his blue eyes.

"I didn't know I had it in me either, you bring out the best in me." He pulled her closer as he took the lead, and with one hand in the small of her back he tilted her almost to the floor and kissed her deeply as he brought her back up again.

When they finally came up for air he asked her, "Do you wanna try out the spa…" And he tempted her with another kiss.

"Why not…"She parted her lips to accept more of his kisses."There are other ways to bring in the New Year," she giving him a knowing look, "you did well back at the Snack J,I saw Joe pull you aside."

Ken grinned at that memory. "Yeah he told me if I didn't wake up to myself then he's going to ask you out on date."

"No fighting over me." She waved a playful finger in his face.

"But you're worth it." He insisted. "Besides we were almost sprung by him a few days ago when he caught me out the back of the Snack J."

That made her giggle, Jinpei was hanging in the living room of the loft, and Ken had to go. So he would get caught leaving her room he went out through the window. Joe happened to decide to park his car in the alleyway. Lucky for Ken he had moved quickly enough that he put Joe off the scent.

"We'll have to up the anti a bit, I think he's suspicious." Ken pointed out to her.

"I agree, we can't make it easy for them to spring us, they have to earn their money." Jun agreed. "The other day at the fountain was close…Jinpei really laid on the,' You're so thick Ken.' That I had to do something to make him think I hadn't caught onto your flirting."

"It was close." She nodded as they danced." But it heightens the excitement don't you think."

"Yeah, I wonder what they're up to at the Snack J." Ken nuzzled her neck.

"Well the party was getting going really well this year when I finally got out of there…Jinpei can handle it though and Joe will help him if he needs him."

Then the music for the tango started,

"Shall we?" He offered her his hand as she put a red rose from one of the tables between his teeth.

Jun smiled seductively as they began to tango around the dance floor.

This dance was very familiar she thought. They had been doing the Tango for sometime now in real life she realized. Everything in their relationship had always been a look or a glance, the brush of his hand against hers when she least expected it. The tightening of her chest as she watched him now without words being spoke, just the moves of a dance that spoke of love and words were not needed to express the depth of the emotion that was evident between them and reflected in the depths of his sky blue eyes.

Jun felt as though they were the only ones on the dance floor as he tilted her again to the floor and he brought her back up slowly as she felt the closeness of his lips to her mouth but they were just a hairs breath from touching was erotic. The sensations the almost but not quite contact were fascinating and at the same time intense and she wanted to explore it more with him in a more private surrounding.

Finally the song ended, and he gently brought her hand to his lips still maintaining the eye contact that they had throughout the dance. His smile indicated it was time they left for their room, and she silently agreed as he led her out of the hall,

There were better ways to bring in the New Year than in a crowded room of people.

She imagined that they wouldn't make it to the Spa bath…

"Happy New my Love…" He whispered in her ear, even though it was only minutes to the count down.

"Yes it is." She replied as they got in the lift and she knew it was.

8888888888888

Joe was getting right into the new years celebrations, and he was determined to party hard. He had a gut feeling his life was about to change, but in what way he didn't know. He was getting headaches but he figured it was work related so he kept headache tablets close by just in case, nothing was going ruin Joes new year celebrations, even Ken ignoring Jun the way he did, it was obvious he didn't listen to Santa. She looked so hurt and it was no wonder she wasn't in the mood to celebrate. But he was sure he could win the $100 bet, it was only a matter of time.

The dance floor of the Snack J was crowded and buzzing with the anticipation of the coming New Year, the dance floor lights were flashing and the music was pumping loud.

2086 looked to be a good one and full of changes.

Joe looked over at the bar and his eyes fell on a woman who was obviously watching him, it was like they were alone in the crowded room.

She was last years Miss Christmas, Miss Italy and she was back. He long thick dark brown hair fell around her bare shoulders and the skirt she was wearing barley covered her panties, her determined blue eyes bore into him.

Joe kept her eye contact and she moved towards him through the crowd.

He couldn't resist her charms as he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close to him.

"Tell me something about yourself." He asked as he pulled her body closer to him.

She shook her long hair." No…no names, I just want you and me naked in a bed…"

"OK, I'm there." Joe felt a slow smile come to his face, he could play this game." Just you and me babe, bring a friend." He offered.

She grinned and he kissed her so passionately that several people around them stopped to gawk at the couple.

"I have a friend, so do you want to do a threesome with me?" She gave him a sultry look that turned him on so much he wondered if he had any room left in his jeans, she took his hand and led him off the dance floor.

"You bet," Joe drawled." I want to live this night like it's my last."

"So do I honey." She purred as his parted her lips as she ran a perfect nail over mouth.

"Make love to me stranger…or lose me forever." She purred.

"Show me the way home babe." And Joe followed her to her car and they drove to a hotel and that night Joe experienced the most intense sex he had ever had…10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1….Happy New Year!


End file.
